Nie takie krótkie drugie życie Bree Tanner
by VampirePrincess07
Summary: Co by było, gdyby Volturi nie zjawili się wtedy na tej polanie?
1. Prolog

Co by było, gdyby Volturi nigdy nie zjawili się na polanie w ten nieszczęsny dzień?

Co by było, gdyby Bree Tanner dostała przez Cullenów szansę?

Co by było, gdyby sama Bree Tanner nie była biedną, poszkodowaną dziewczyną?

Gdyby była zepsutą księżniczką, jednych z najbogatszych ludzi w Ameryce?

Co by było, gdyby ta księżniczka nie miała jednak tak usłanego różami życia?

Gdyby noc przemienienia jej w wampira była wybawieniem od wcześniejszych problemów?

A co by było, gdyby ta dziewczyna zakochała się w jednym z Cullenów, który (o zgrozo!) ma żonę?!

Żeby się dowiedzieć, zapraszam do czytania!


	2. Rozdział 1

Rozdział 1

 _Kiedy mnie zobaczył, przygotował się do ataku. — Jasper! - ostrzegł go Carlisle. Jasper opanował się i spojrzał na Carlisle'a ze zdziwieniem. — O co ci chodzi? — Ona nie chce walczyć. Poddała się. Brew pokrytego bliznami wampira uniosła się pytająco i nagle poczułam nieoczekiwany przypływ frustracji, choć nie miałam pojęcia, co go wywołało. — Carlisle, ja... - zawahał się Jasper, ale mówił dalej: — Przykro mi, ale to niemożliwe. Nie możemy pozwolić, aby Volturi zobaczyli nas z którymkolwiek z tych nowo narodzonych. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak by to było niebezpieczne? Nie zrozumiałam wszystkiego, o czym mówił, ale wiedziałam jedno: chciał mnie zabić. — Jasper, to jeszcze dziecko - zaprotestowała kobieta. - Nie możemy jej zamordować z zimną krwią! Dziwnie było słuchać, jak ktoś mówi o wampirach, jakby byli ludźmi. Jakby zabicie wampira było czymś złym i możliwym do uniknięcia. — Tu chodzi o naszą rodzinę, Esme. Nie możemy pozwolić, aby myśleli, że złamaliśmy zasadę. Esme stanęła między mną a Jasperem. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale odwróciła się do mnie plecami. — Nie, nie pozwolę na to. Carlisle spojrzał na mnie niespokojnie. Widziałam, że zależy mu na tej kobiecie. Patrzyłabym tak samo na kogoś, kto stałby za plecami Diega. Starałam się wyglądać jak najbardziej potulnie. Tak też się czułam. - Jasper, myślę, że powinniśmy zaryzykować - rzekł powoli. - Nie jesteśmy Volturi. Przestrzegamy ich zasad, ale nie marnujemy czyjegoś życia. Wyjaśnimy im. - Mogą pomyśleć, że my też stworzyliśmy sobie do obrony własnych nowo narodzonych. - Ale tak nie było. Poza tym to nie tutaj pojawił się problem, tylko w Seattle. Nie ma prawa, które zabrania kreowania wampirów, pod warunkiem że ten, kto je stworzył, potrafi je kontrolować. - To zbyt niebezpieczne. Carlisle z czułością dotknął ramienia Jaspera. - Nie możemy zabić tego dziecka. Jasper spojrzał gniewnie na Carlisle'a, co obudziło moją złość. Chyba nie zamierzał skrzywdzić tego dobrego wampira ani jego ukochanej! Jednak Jasper tylko westchnął i wiedziałam, że z jego strony nic im nie grozi. Mój gniew od razu zniknął._

Mimo, że byłam przerażona, ten cały Jasper zaczynał porządnie mnie denerwować. Że co, tylko dlatego że jest jakimś (bardzo) przystojnym wampirkiem, to będzie sobie z łatwością mną pomiatał. Pff… ja sobie na to nie pozwolę! Nie miałam też pojęcia, o co chodzi z tymi całymi Volturi. I, szczerze mówiąc, nie za bardzo mnie to obchodziło. A myślę, że powinno. Z tego, co zrozumiałam w wypowiedzi tych żółtookich, od nich zależało moje życie. Jednak wszystko już wszystko było mi obojętne. Zginę, czy nie, co za różnica? Nie odkryłam lekarstwa na raka, nie miałam ,,miłości życia", nawet osoby zwane rodzicami mnie nienawidzili. A, przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Cóż, widując się z ludźmi raz w roku, nie można zbyt dobrze ich znać. Lecz moje egzystencjalne rozmyślania przerwało wyjątkowo niedelikatne wyciągnięcie mnie zza drzewa przez Jaspera. Już miałam ochotę mu odpyskować, lecz coś w jego wyrazie twarzy mi w tym przeszkodziło. Był skonsternowany, i jakby wściekły, lecz widać, że starał się to ukryć. Lecz umiałam przejrzeć ludzi. Zadając się z osobami mojego pokroju, nie miałam wyjścia.

–Jeśli chcesz przeżyć, masz być posłuszna i robić wszystko, co ci każę, rozumiesz?– zapytał blondyn chłodnym tonem.

– A jeśli nie chcę przeżyć?– zapytałam nieco kpiącym tonem.

–Mogłaś wcześniej powiedzieć, oszczędziłbym sobie fatygi– odpowiedził.

Zamilkliśmy oboje. Po chwili wampir wprowadził mnie na polanę, którą wcześniej jedynie obserwowałam. Pierwszym, co rzuciło mi się w oczy, było ogromne ognisko, nad którym unosił się lekko fioletowy dym. ,,Czyli załatwili już wszystkich" pomyślałam. Cóż, nie będę za nimi tęskinić. Wokół ogniska stali Carlisle, Esme i trójka wampirów, których nie znałam. Wysoki, bardzo muskularny brunet, który wyglądał jakby połowę życia spędził na siłowni. Wydawał mi się sympatyczny, lekko się do mnie uśmiechał. Tuż obok niego stała piękna, blondwłosa wampirzyca, wyglądająca jak jakaś królowa lodu. Miała niewzruszoną, nieco wyniosłą minę. Od razu pomyślałam, że ona i mięśniak są parą. Kawałek dalej znajdowała się drobna dziewczyna, z krótkim, nastroszonymi włosami i figlarnym uśmiechem skierowanym w moją stronę. Wydawała się być tak żywiołowa i radosna, że od razu poczułam się nieco lepiej.

– Miałam wizję. Nie będzie Volturi. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, lecz Aro podjął taką decyzję. Bella i Edward już wiedzą, Edward odczytał moje myśli. Zabił Victorię i Rileya, nic nie stało się ani jemu, ani Belli. Wie już o tej dziewczynie, zabiera Bellę do jej domu– powiedziała.

Żółtoocy mają miny jednocześnie zdziwione jak i pełne ulgi miny. W końcu wiem, jak nazywa się ta suka, co mnie przemieniała. Victoria. I Riley, za nim też nie będę tęsknić. Nigdy go nie lubiłam. Głos Carlisle'a wyrwał mnie z zadumy.

– To świetnie, lecz dziwię się, że Volturi tracą taką okazję, by złożyć nam wizytę. No dobrze, skoro już z tym nie ma problemu, musimy się coś o tobie dowiedzieć–tym razem zwrócił się do mnie.– Jak się nazywasz?– zapytał.

–Bree Tanner– odpowiedziałam z taką pewnością siebie, na jaką tylko było mnie stać. ,,Grunt to pokazać, że się ich nie boisz" pomyślałam

–No więc, Bree, poznałaś już mnie, Esme i Jaspera. Ci tutaj to Emmett, Rosalie i Alice– mówił, wskazując kolejno ciężarowca, blondynkę i tą, która miała wizję. – Nie ma z nami jeszcze Edwarda i Belli, jego dziewczyny, która, nawiasem mówiąc jest człowiekiem.

To wszystko było coraz dziwniejsze. Najpierw Volturi, a teraz jeszcze wampir i człowiek razem. Czy ta dziewczyna jest jego przenośnym pokarmem?

– Jak już zauważyłaś, mamy inny kolor oczu niż ty. Wynika to z tego, że w przeciwieństwie do większości wampirów żywimy się krwią zwierząt. Jeśli chcesz z nam zamieszkać, będziesz musiała także się do tego stosować oraz nauczyć się kontrolować pragnienie w obecności ludzi. Więc jak, zgadzasz się?– zapytał.

Zdawało mi się, że było to pytanie retoryczne. Nie miałam innego wyjścia, niż tylko się zgodzić.

–Tak, zgadzam się–powiedziałam, hardo unosząc do góry głowę.

 **Od autorki: Fragment napisany kursywą jest cytatem z ,,Zaćmienia" Stephanie Meyer. Nie ponoszę też odpowiedzialności za postacie, należące do tej autorki.**

 **A tak mniej oficjalnie, to jest już pierwszy rozdział! Jak możecie zauważyć, Bree i Japer są dość niekanoniczni, ale jakoś tak mi pasowało. Co myślicie o nich w tym wydaniu? Dziękuję za przeczytanie i zapraszam do dalszego czytania**


	3. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

 **Od autorki: Uwaga! Ze względu na moje liczne pomysły, postanowiłam wprowadzić kilka dość ,,poważnych" zmian w kanonie. Mianowicie, u mnie wampiry mogą spać, lecz nie muszą, to samo tyczy się ludzkiego jedzenia. Nie potrzebują go, jednak mogą jeść dla przyjemności. Samki odczuwają tak samo jak ludzie. Cullenowie jednak korzystają z obu tych możliwości** **Kolejną ważną informacją jest to, że u mnie ,,bitwa" z nowonarodzonymi wydarzyła się w marcu, nie czerwcu, więc trwa rok szkolny. Bella, Edward i Alice są w nie ostatniej, lecz przedostatniej klasie. Rose, Jasper i Emmett wciąż chodzą do szkoły. Mam nadzieję, że zbytnio wam to nie przeszkadza–** **.**

Po oznajmieniu mojej decyzji, Esme postanowiła, że czas wybrać się do domu. MOJEGO nowego domu. Nigdy nie potrafiłam dokładnie zdefiniować pojęcia ,,dom". Mówiąc o nim, zawsze miałam na myśli ogromny, bogato urządzony budynek, w którym mieszkałam wraz z gosposią, a wcześniej też z guwernantką. Mówiąc ,,dom" nigdy nie miałam na myśli czegoś niewidzialnego, nienamacalnego. Niewidocznego, a jednak wszechobecnego rodzinnego ciepła, które znajdowało się w tak wielu mieszkaniach ludzi, których znałam, ciepła, którego nigdy nie doświadczyłam. ,,Może od teraz będzie inaczej?'' zastanawiałam się. Lecz moje rozmyślania przerwał nieco chłodny głos Jaspera

–Idziemy–powiedział. Cóż, on chyba niezbyt mnie polubił. Pociągnął mnie za ramię i pobiegliśmy wampirzym tempem przez las. Po kilku minutach biegu zatrzymaliśmy się przed dość dużym, nowoczesnym domem. Miał ogromne okna, zajmujące dość dużą część ścian. Z zewnątrz był utrzymany w biało-brązowej kolorystce, spekulowałam, że w środku jest podobnie. Na podjeździe przed domem znajdowały się dwa auta. Przy budynku był też garaż, w którym prawdopodobnie też znajdowały się samochody. Na pierwszy rzut oka dostrzegłam, że samochody były bardzo drogie, a sama budowa domu musiała kosztować sporą fortunę. Jak widać wampirki były bogate i to dość bardzo. Moją uwagę zwróciło też to, że dom stał w samym środku lasu, zapewniając dużą prywatność i chroniąc przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami.

–Chodź Bree, wejdziemy do środka– skierowała do mnie słowa Alice, ta drobna dziewczyna i krótkimi włosami. Chętnie na to przystałam, zastanawiałam się, jak budynek wygląda w środku. Pierwszy wszedł Carlisle wraz z Esme. Za nimi Alice, Rosalie i Emmett. Ja weszłam na końcu, za mną szedł jedynie wciąż obserwujący każdy mój ruch Jasper. Moim oczom ukazał się imponujący, bogato urządzony lecz bardzo przytulny salon. W pomieszczeniu znajdował się spory kominek, and którym powieszony był telewizor, a wokół niego stały dwie sofy i fotele. Kawałek dalej dostrzegłam drzwi, prawdopodobnie prowadzące do góry, oraz schody.

–No dobrze, skoro już jesteśmy, to chodź, pokażę ci twój nowy pokój. Możesz się spokojnie odświeżyć i przebrać, Alice da ci jakieś ubrania, macie podobne figury. Jak już będziesz gotowa, zejdź na dół, chcielibyśmy z tobą porozmawiać– powiedziała do mnie z czułym, wręcz matczynym uśmiechem Esme. Poprowadziła mnie na górę i do stojących na kocu korytarza drzwi. Otworzyła je i zachęcającym gestem ręki zaprosiła mnie do środka. Pokój był średniej wielkości, lecz urządzony zupełnie w moim stylu. Wszystko, począwszy od mebli na dekoracyjnych poduszkach skończywszy było białe. Gdzieniegdzie jedynie można było dostrzec nieśmiałe, pastelowo różowe dodatki. Pod oknem stało duże, wygodne łóżko, na którym było kilka lub nawet kilkanaście małych poduszek i biała narzuta. W pokoju znajdowało się także biurko z krzesłem i ogromny regał na książki, który aktualnie był pusty. Obok znajdowała się też toaletka ze sporym lustrem. Lustro dostrzegłam także na jednej ze ścian. Na podłodze leżał ogromny, biały puszysty dywan. W pomieszczeniu nie było szafy, lecz na ścianach znajdowały się dwie pary drzwi, prowadzących pewnie do garderoby i łazienki. Szczególnie cieszyłam się z garderoby, uwielbiałam ubrania, zakupy i wszystko co z nimi związane. W swoim starym domu mój pokój wyglądał bardzo podobnie, lecz na regale piętrzyły się stosy książek, które wręcz nałogowo czytałam.

–No to zostawię cię teraz samą, zaraz przyjdzie do ciebie Alice i da ci jakieś ubrania. Jakbyś mnie potrzebowała, to powiedz– powiedziała Esme.

–Bardzo ci dziękuję za to wszystko. To, co dla mnie robicie jest bardzo miłe.

–Nie ma problemu, kochanie, bardzo się cieszę, że mamy nowego członka rodziny–po tych słowach uśmiechnęła się i wyszła z pokoju, uprzednio zamykając drzwi. Skorzystałam z samotności i postanowiłam wejść do pomieszczeń za drzwiami. Pierwsze z nich było łazienką, niczym nie różniącą się od tych zwyczajnych, ludzkich. Podobnie jak pokój, utrzymana była w białej kolorystce. Wszystko też, podobnie jak w moim poprzednim domu, było bogate i gustowne. ,,Chyba już na zawsze będzie mi dane pławić się w bogactwach" pomyślałam gorzko. Wyszłam z łazienki i skierowałam się w stronę kolejnych drzwi. Prowadziły one, jak poprawnie spekulowałam, do garderoby. I na dodatek dość okazałej. Pomieszczenie było średniej wielkości. Znajdowało się tam dużo wieszaków na ubrania, mnóstwo półek na spodnie i buty, a także haczyków na torebki. Wszystko było puste. Westchnęłam z zachwytem. Nagle usłyszałam ciche pukanie do drzwi a chwilę później dobiegł mnie melodyjny głos Alice.

–Hej, przyniosłam ci ubrania. O, widzę, że odkryłaś garderobę. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś jak Bella i chociaż trochę lubisz ciuchy, kosmetyki i zakupy– po tych słowach zrobiła błagalną minę.

–Uwielbiam! Jako człowiek mogłam spędzić cały dzień w centrum handlowym i nie miałam dość. Co kilka tygodni obchodziłam wszystkie możliwe butiki: Chanel, Dior, Prada, Gucci, Mac… Długo by wymieniać– powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Alice zrobiła zachwyconą minę.

–W końcu znalazłam kogoś, kto mnie rozumie! Esme i Rose są kochane, ale mają dość zwykle po 3 godzinach, na chłopaków i Bellę nawet nie ma co liczyć. Od teraz chodzimy razem na wszystkie zakupy!–wykrzyczała ze szerokim uśmiechem i rzuciła mi się na szyję. Chwilę się wahałam, lecz oddałam jej uścisk. W końcu mnie puściła i pokazała ubrania.

–Wzięłam ci bluzkę od Gucci'ego, jeansy i baleriny, ale jak chcesz coś innego to powiedz. Z naszym wzrostem najlepiej trzymać się koturn lub szpilek…–powiedziała smutno. Miała absolutną rację. Mierzyłam zaledwie 158 cm, a ona była jeszcze niższa niż ja.

–Wzięłam ci jeszcze szampon do włosów, w łazience chyba nie ma. Chcesz prostownicę lub lokówkę?–zapytała wciąż tym samym entuzjastycznym tonem.

–Jeśli mogę, to chętnie pożyczyłabym prostownicę– powiedziałam z wdzięcznością. Dziewczyna błyskawicznie wyszła z pokoju, a po chwil wróciła trzymając mój upragniony przedmiot w rękach, a do tego jeszcze mascarę, eyeliner i różowy błyszczyk. Z uśmiechem jej podziękowałam, po czym Alice opuściła pokój, a ja skierowałam się w stronę łazienki. Wzięłam szybki prysznic, spoglądając z utęsknieniem w stronę wanny. Jednak nie miałam czasu rozkoszować się kąpielą. Po wyjściu spod prysznica ubrałam się i wysuszyłam włosy. Potem zabrałam się za ich prostowanie, co zawsze zajmowało mi trochę czasu. Z natury miałam falowane włosy i doprowadzenie ich do porządku zwykle graniczyło z cudem, mimo to już jako człowiek byłam uznawana za najładniejszą dziewczynę w szkole. Po wyprostowaniu włosów zrobiłam lekki makijaż. Byłam już gotowa na rozmowę z Cullenami, choć nieco się jej obawiała. Co będzie jeśli mnie stąd wyrzucą? Musiałabym powrócić do dawnego życia. Wśród osób, które uważały się za moich przyjaciół tylko z powodu moich pieniędzy i obgadywali mnie na każdym kroku. Miałam tylko jedną prawdziwą przyjaciółką, Katherine, lecz ona wyjechała do Paryża przed moją przemianą. Stwierdziłam jednak, że koniec myślenia o przeszłości. Wyszłam z pokoju i przeszłam korytarzem, mentalnie przygotowując się na rozmowę.


	4. Rozdział 3

Rozdział 3

Zeszłam po schodach, czując na sobie spojrzenia Cullenów. Czułam się nieco niezręcznie, wiedząc, że zaraz zasypią mnie gradem pytań. Na pewno niektóre będą dotyczyć mojego ,,poprzedniego" życia. Nie chciałam, by po mojej odpowiedzi wyrobili sobie o mnie złe zdanie, myśleli, że jestem taka sama jak reszta. Nie miałam nawet facebooka… Przerwałam rozmyślania siadając na kanapie. Miałam jedynie nadzieję, że po mojej minie nie było widać mojego skrępowania.

–Skoro już siedzisz z nami, może opowiedziałabyś nam coś o sobie?– zapytała blondynka, czyli Rosalie.

–No cóż, jak już wiecie, nazywam się Bree Tanner. Mam 3 miesiące, jeśli chodzi o ,,wampirzy" wiek, a 16 jeśli chodzi o ludzki. Zostałam przemieniona 2 stycznia, dzień po Nowym Roku. Przez 3 miesiące Riley trzymał nas w jakimś opuszczonym hotelu, pozwalał wychodzić jedynie nocą na polowania. Mimo, że jako nowonarodzony wampir powinnam mieć duże kłopoty z kontrolowaniem się w obecności ludzi, zupełnie nie mam z tym problemu. Sam Riley nie wiedział dlaczego tak– zakończyłam swój monolog, mając nadzieję, że te informację im wystarczą. Nie chciałam opowiadać o swoim ludzkim życiu. Carlisle zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się nad moimi ostatnimi słowami, Jasper prychnął z niedowierzeniem, za co został skarcony wzrokiem przez Esme i Alice, Emmett wydawał się jedynie nieco zdziwiony, a Rosalie zachowała powagę.

–No dobrze, przyznaję, twoje słowo nieco mnie zdziwiły, lecz wiemy tylko o tych 3 miesiącach z twojego życia, mogłabyś powiedzieć coś więcej?– spytał Carlisle. No tak, ja to zawsze mam szczęście. Coraz bardziej czułam się jak na przesłuchaniu.

–Cóż, przez większość życia mieszkałam w Nowym Jorku. Gdy skończyłam 13 lat przez 3 lata, aż do końca minionych wakacji, przebywałam we Francji; w Paryżu. Mój ojciec jest prezesem, czy jak oni na to mówią, jakiejś globalnej firmy, zarabiającej kilkadziesiąt miliardów rocznie, co sprawia, że jesteśmy w jakiejś dziesiątce najbogatszych ludzi na świecie. Moja matka, czyli towarzyszka mojego ojca na różnego rodzaju bankietach lub balach, zajmuje się jakąś organizacja charytatywną, mającej przynieść naszej rodzinie jeszcze więcej pieniędzy. No bo przecież kasy nigdy za wiele… Przez całe życie widywałam się z nimi raz w roku, na Boże Narodzenie, mieszkałam jedynie z gosposią w domu za kilka miliardów dolarów. Gdzie oni byli przez te wszystkie lata nie wiem do dziś. Mimo, że powinnam chodzić do 10 klasy, jestem, a raczej byłam w 11, bo do 10 roku życia miałam guwernantkę–postanowiłam na tym przerwać. Więcej nie musieli wiedzieć.

Cullenowie mieli bardzo zszokowane miny, dużo bardziej niż wcześniej. Najszybciej ocknął się chyba Jasper.

–Ale przecież nie byłaś w tym Nowym Jorku, czy tam Paryżu, przez trzy miesiące. Przecież twoja gosposia czy inny szofer lub ochroniarz, musieli powiadomić o tym twoich rodziców. Przecież zauważyliby, gdybyś nagle zniknęła, tak samo jak twoi znajomi–mówił, chyba nie dowierzając moim wcześniejszym słowo.

–Masz rację, Olga zauważyła już po trzech dniach, lecz zadzwoniłam do niej i do przyjaciół. Powiedziałam im, że jestem u jakichś kuzynów i nie wiem, kiedy wrócę. Moi rodzice nic nie wiedzą, ich to zupełnie nie interesuje–powiedziałam, modląc się, by nie zadawali więcej pytań. Lecz moje błagania znów nie zostały wysłuchane.

–Ale po co mieszkałaś w tym Paryżu?–zapytał ten mięśniak, Emmett.

–Przeprowadziłam się tam do mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, Katherine i przez 3 lata mieszkałyśmy razem. Zaś po wakacjach ona przeprowadziła się do mnie, do Nowego Jorku, gdzie przebywała do Bożego Narodzenia, bo wyjechała na jakiś czas do rodziców we Francji–wytłumaczyłam mu. Wyczułam, że w porównaniu do reszty nie jest on zbyt inteligentny i taktowny.

–Mówiłaś, że jesteś w 11 klasie, zamierzasz chodzić razem z nami do szkoły?–spytała Alice. Chwilę zastanawiałam się nad odpowiedzią. Skoro mam spędzić tu trochę czasu, to chyba warto by było poznać osoby z tego miasteczka.

–Tak, jeśli jest tak możliwość to chciałabym.

–Myślisz, że twoja samokontrola ci na to pozwoli?– zapytał Carlisle.

–Tak jak już wspominałam, w przeciwieństwie do reszty nowonarodzonych nie mam z tym żadnych problemów. Gdy nocami wychodziłam na polowania często spotykałam ludzi i ich zapach nie robi na mnie większego wrażenia, więc myślę, że poradziłabym sobie.

–Uważam, że skoro, jak mówisz, nie masz z tym problemów, powinnaś dla samego treningu przebywać wśród ludzi, a szkoła jest na to dobrym miejscem–powiedziała Esme, uśmiechając się lekko.

–Więc skoro tak, to zadzwonię dziś do Olgi, by załatwiła przewiezienie moich ubrań, książek i innych tego typu rzeczy tutaj.

–Nie wyda jej się dziwne, że prosisz, by przywieźli ci wszystkie rzeczy do obcego domu i miasta, znajdującego się zupełnie w innym stanie i to dopiero po 3 miesiącach bycia u tych ,,kuzynów"?–zapytał Jasper. Zauważyłam, że on za wszelką cenę próbuje podważać wszystko, co mówię, tak, że wychodziłam na idiotkę. Kompletnie nie rozumiałam, co on do mnie ma.

–Nie będzie o nic pytać, po prostu zrobi to, o co ją poproszę–odpowiedziałam

Jednak on jedynie spojrzał na mnie sceptycznie, za to Alice uśmiechnęła się pogodnie i powiedziała:

–Zanim ci wszystko przywiozą pewnie minie kilka dni, więc jedźmy na zakupy!

Była bardzo podekscytowana, wręcz czułam bijący od niej entuzjazm.

–Okej, byłoby fajnie. To jak, jutro, pojutrze?–zapytałam.

–A może teraz?–zapytała błagalnym tonem. Nieco mnie tym zaskoczyła, lecz na reszcie Cullenów jej zachowanie nie zrobiło większego wrażenia. Widocznie już się przyzwyczaili. W sumie było dopiero popołudnie i to dość wczesne, więc nie miałam powodów, żeby jej odmówić.

–Cóż, jeśli chcesz, możemy jechać.

–No to super, chodźmy! W pobliżu nie ma żadnych fajnych sklepów, więc pojedzimy do Olympi.

–Przecież to 3 godziny stąd w jedną stronę!–powiedziałam. Sama jazda w dwie strony zajmie nam 6 godzin.

–Będziemy tam dużo szybciej, nie stosujemy się zbytnio do ograniczeń prędkości–Alice mówiąc to, wręcz podskakiwała ze szczęścia. Nie chciałam jej smucić, więc jedyne, co mi pozostawało, to się zgodzić.

–Okej, Rosalie, Esme, jedziecie z z nami?–zapytałam.

–Nie, myślę, że tym razem sobie odpuszczę. Ale musimy w któryś weekend jechać do Seatle na cały dzień–odpowiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem blondynka.

–Ja też, lecz myślę, że dobrze by było, żeby ktoś jeszcze, na wszelki wypadek z wami jechał. Może ty, Jasper?–spytała Esme. ,,Błagam, nie" pomyślałam. Chciałam, by zakupy minęły w przyjemnej atmosferze, nie miałam ochoty denerwować się z powodu jego fochów.

Gdy spojrzałam na blondyna, spostrzegłam, że sam ze sobą walczy. Z jednej strony pewnie nie chciało mu się spędzić tyle czasu w sklepach, jak wszystkim facetom, lecz z drugiej, miał szansą, by trochę mnie pomęczyć.

–No dobrze, też uważam, że to dobry pomysł–odpowiedział w końcu z westchnięciem.

–Ja też myślę, ze dobrze będzie, jeśli spędzisz trochę czasu w obecności ludzi. Ale kiedy ostatni razpolowałaś?–zapytał Carlisle.

–Riley zabrał nas na polowanie dzisiejszej nocy, więc nie odczuwam pragnienia–odpowiedziałam.– Pójdę jeszcze tylko na górę po telefon i kartę i możemy iść.

Po tych słowach weszłam po schodach i skierowałam się do swojego nowego pokoju. Dziękowałam sama sobie, że zawsze miałam telefon i kartę kredytową w kieszeni spodni lub w kurtce, więc nie miałam problemu z ich znalezieniem. Włożyłam oba przedmioty do kieszeni spodni od Alice, jeszcze raz szybko przeczesałam włosy, nałożyłam błyszczyk i zeszłam na dół.

Wraz z Alice skierowałyśmy się w stronę drzwi, a Jasper z miną męczennika wlekł się za nami.

–Powodzenia Jazz!– usłyszałam rozbawiony krzyk Emmetta i śmiech Rosalie.

Jasper zgromił Emmetta wzrokiem, co spowodowało jeszcze większą wesołość osiłka. Ledwie powstrzymałam się od śmiechu.

Po wyjściu z domu Alice poszła w stronę jednego z aut i weszła na miejsce pasażera, ja zajęłam jedno z tylnych miejsc. Jasper ze zirytowaną miną usiadł na miejscu kierowcy. No tak, zapowiadało się miłe popołudnie.

 **Od autorki: Jak widzicie, akcja dzieje się dość powoli, szczególnie relacje Bree i Jaspera. Na razie tak pozostanie, bo nie mogę się powstrzymać, od napisania kilku ich kłótni. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podobał i zapraszam na następny.**


	5. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

Podróż trwała trochę ponad godzinę, spokojnie mogę powiedzieć, że Jasper jeździ jak wariat. Wskazówka prędkościomierza nie schodziła poniżej 160 km/h i gdybym nie była wampirem, naprawdę obawiałabym się o swoje życie. Alice najwyraźniej prędkość w ogóle nie przeszkadzała w radosnym trajkotaniu. Czy ona nigdy się nie zamyka?

–No i właśnie czytałam na jakiejś stronie, że mają tam najlepsze, szpilki, nie wiem, nie byłam jeszcze w tym sklepie, koniecznie będę musiała go odwiedzić – nawijała, sama już nie wiem o czym. Najwyraźniej zakupy zajmą nam trochę czasu. No cóż, ale widok Jaspera uganiającego się z torbami za entuzjastyczną brunetką na pewno będzie bezcenny. Nagle przyszło mi do głowy pytanie, które już dawno miałam zadać, lecz przez to całe zamieszenie kompletnie wyleciało mi z pamięci.

–A co miałaś na myśli mówiąc, że miałaś wizję? – zapytałam. – To znaczy, Riley opowiadał nam o wampirach, które mają różne dary, lecz nie za bardzo wiem o co chodzi.

Tym razem, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, głos zabrał Jasper, oczywiście nie zapominając o nutce drwiny w swoim głosie.

–Riley dobrze mówił, w naszej rodzinie są trzy wampiry obdarzone darem: ja, Alice i Edward – mówił, lecz w pewnym momencie mu przerwałam.

– Edward? – wprawdzie słyszałam wcześniej, na polanie o jakimś Edwardzie i Belli, lecz nie rozumiałam o co chodzi.

–Tak, nasz kolejny brat. Ma dziewczynę, Bellę, która jest człowiekiem. A wracając do tematu, to Alice potrafi przewidywać przyszłość, ja mogę sterować emocjami, zarówno ludzi jak i wampirów, a Edward czyta w myślach – powiedział blondyn.

No tak, czytać w myślach… super. W sumie, zazwyczaj mówiłam to co myślałam, więc jakoś przeżyję. Po jego słowach zapanowała cisza, nikt więcej się nie odzywał, nawet Alice.

Po jakimś czasie dotarliśmy na miejsce. Galeria nie wydawała się być zbyt duża, lecz z tego co mogłam zobaczyć na bilbordach sklepów było dość dużo. Po znalezieniu miejsca parkingowego wyszliśmy z samochodu i weszliśmy do budynku. Ja i Alice szłyśmy przodem, a Jasper z męczeńską miną wlókł się kilka kroków na za nami. Skierowałyśmy się w stronę pierwszego sklepu. Od razu w oczy rzucił mi się w oczy duży wybór spodni, bluzek, sukienek, spódnic i innych tego typu rzeczy. Od razu z Alice zgarnęłyśmy sporo ubrań i skierowałyśmy się w kierunku przymierzalni. Jasper nie wszedł nawet do sklepu, wykręcając się tym, że koniecznie musi zadzwonić do Edwarda.

–Koniecznie musisz wziąć tę bluzkę i spódnicę. Świetnie w nich wyglądasz – powiedziała Alice. Ona sama także prezentowała się wspaniale we wszystkim, co wybrała. Zdecydowałyśmy, że bierzemy wszystko i idziemy do kolejnego sklepu. Postanowiłam nie oszczędzać i jak najbardziej wykorzystać kartę mojego ojca. Może gdy zobaczy tak duży wyciek z konta bankowego, to w końcu się mną zainteresuje? Wiedziałam jednak, że szanse na to są dość marne.

Zakupy mijały nam w przyjemnej atmosferze, Jasper ograniczał się tylko do krótkich komentarzy na temat ilości ubrań przez nas kupionych. Gdy Alice podała nazwę kolejnego sklepu, do którego pójdziemy, powiedziałam:

–Ten sobie odpuszczę, idę do Starbucksa po kawę i przy okazji zadzwonię do Olgi.

–Okej, mi może to chwilę zająć, więc spotkajmy się przy Sephorze – oznajmiła.

Skierowałam się więc w stronę Starbucksa, którego wiedziałam blisko wejścia. Zamówiłam swoje ulubione karmelowe latte i usiadłam przy stoliku wyciągając telefon. Wybrałam numer swojej gosposi i zadzwoniłam. Odebrała po pierwszym sygnale.

–Halo, Bree, skarbie, jak dawno nie dzwoniłaś, wszystko u ciebie w porządku, nic się nie stało? – zapytała zatroskanym tonem. Taka właśnie była Olga. Pracowała u moich rodziców odkąd tylko pamiętam. Była dla mnie babcią, której nigdy nie poznałam.

–Wszystko w porządku, nie masz się o co martwić. Nie mogę zbyt długo rozmawiać, ale mam do ciebie ogromną prośbę. Mogłabyś załatwić transport większości moich rzeczy do Forks w Waszyngtonie? Wiesz, wszystkie książki, ubrania, kosmetyki, laptop i inne tego typu rzeczy. Bardzo mi się tu spodobało i zostanę na dłużej – powiedziałam. Wydaje mi się, że była to dość dobra wymówka.

–Ależ oczywiście, nie masz się o co martwić. Za kilka dni ktoś z tym wszystkim przyjedzie. Powiedz mi tylko gdzie dokładnie.

Podałam jej adres, który wcześniej powiedziała mi Alice. Pożegnałam się i zakończyłam rozmowę. Z jeszcze nie do końca wypitą kawą w plastikowym kubku poszłam w stronę Sephory, przy której miałam spotkać się z Alice i Jasperem. Oni już tam stali więc wraz z Alice weszłyśmy do środka. Jasper zapytany przeze mnie, czemu nie idzie z nami, odpowiedział:

–Nie chcę znów służyć za tester wszelkiego rodzaju zapachów. Ostatnio Rose i Alice tak mnie wypsikały tym czymś, że wszyscy się na mnie dziwnie patrzyli.

Stłumiłam śmiech. Prawie było mi go żal, ale tylko trochę.

W miarę szybko zrobiłyśmy zakupy w drogerii, kupując różnego rodzaju mascary, cienie do powiek, błyszczyki i perfumy. Uznałam, że kupiłam już wystarczająco ubrań i kosmetyków na dzisiaj. Były to nasze pierwsze wspólne zakupy, a już wiedziałam, że Alice jest świetną kompanką. Zakupy z nią były równie przyjemne jak te z Katherine.

–To co, jeszcze jeden sklep i chyba kończymy, prawda? – zapytała.

–Wy idźcie, ja pójdę zamiast tego do księgarni, kupiłam już wystarczająco, a bez książek długo nie przeżyję – powiedziałam.

–Pójdę z tobą, tam może być dużo ludzi, lepiej uważać – powiedział Jasper, wiedziałam jednak, że po prostu nie chce mu się iść do kolejnego sklepu z ciuchami i próbuje się za wszelką cenę od tego wymigać. Mimo, że nie za bardzo miałam ochotę zostać z nim sam na sam, to może zrozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo mnie nie polubił. Szliśmy więc w stronę największej księgarni w tej galerii.

–Wiesz, że nie musisz wszędzie za mną chodzić. Mówiłam już, że nie mam problemu z przebywaniem w towarzystwie ludzi – powiedziałam, chcąc nawiązać rozmowę.

–Muszę. Uważam, że pozostali za szybko ci zaufali – powiedział prosto z mostu.

–Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że za szybko mi zaufali? Chyba nie sądzisz, że zabije jakiegoś niewinnego człowieka na środku centrum handlowego w biały dzień a później ucieknę? – byłam porządnie zdenerwowana. Zaczął już przesadzać.

– Nie to miałem na myśli. Zresztą, nieważne. Rób co chcesz – powiedział obojętnym tonem.

– To sam się zdecyduj, czego chcesz i przestań się zachowywać jak humorzasta panienka – warknęłam. Nie chciałam urządzać scen na środku galerii, lecz czułam, że nie wiele mnie od tego dzieli.

– Ja zachowuję się jak humorzasta panienka? Lepiej spójrz na siebie – mruknął cicho.

Zignorowałam to weszłam do księgarni, on zaś szedł kilka kroków za mną. ,,O co mu do cholery chodzi? Mam go serdecznie dość" pomyślałam. Lecz mój zły humor zniknął od razu, gdy tylko zobaczyłam ogromne ilości książek, które zawsze potrafiły poprawić mi nastrój. Wiedząc, że Olga na pewno weźmie wszystkie moje powieści, postanowiłam kupić kilka takich, jakich nie mam u siebie. Po kilkunastu minutach poszukiwań, zdecydowałam się na ,, _Inferno"_ Dana Browna, książkę ,, _Bliźnięta z lodu"_ , _,,Pretty Little Liars. Tajemnice Ali"_ Sary Shepard, ostatnią część serii ,, _Nocna Szkoła"_ czyli ,, _Niezłomni"_ C J Daugherty oraz ,, _Jedyna"_ autorstwa Kiery Cass. Trzy ostatnie pozycje Jasper skwitował pogardliwym prychnięciem. Ja jedynie przewróciłam oczami, podeszłam do kasy i zapłaciłam za książki. Kto jak kto, ale on na pewno nie będzie mi mówił, co mam czytać.

Po wyjściu z księgarni zobaczyłam idącą w naszym kierunku Alice.

–Kupiłaś już wszystko? – zapytała. – Skoro tak, to możemy już jechać do domu.

Wraz z mnóstwem toreb (po 5 sklepie dałam sobie spokój z liczeniem tego) poszliśmy na parking i weszliśmy z powrotem do samochodu. Jaspera postanowiłam ostentacyjnie ignorować. Gdy blondyn uruchomił auto, zobaczyłam, że jest godzina 19. Zakupy zajęły nam kilka godzin, jednak byłam z nich bardzo zadowolona. Alice postanowiła włączyć radio. Leciała tam piosenka _,,Hymn For The Weekend",_ będąca ostatnio jedną z moich ulubionych. Wampirzyca pewnie miała podobne zdanie co ja, bo podgłośniła radio i zaczęła głośno śpiewać wraz z wokalistą. Słysząc westchnienie Jaspera przyłączyłam się do niej, śpiewając jeszcze głośniej. Na jednej piosence się nie skończyło. Było jeszcze _,,Faded", ,,Problem"_ a nawet znienawidzone przeze mnie piosenka _,,Sorry"_ Justina Biebera. W końcu jednak dojechaliśmy do domu.

 **Od autorki: W końcu jest nowy rozdział! Zapraszam wszystkich do czytanie i komentowania.**


	6. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział 5**

Po wejściu do salonu wraz ze wszystkimi torbami od razu przyciągnęłam uwagę wszystkich osób znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu. Był tam też inny, rudowłosy wampir, prawdopodobnie Edward.

– Już jesteście? – zapytała Rose.

– Już?! Przecież byliśmy tam dobrych kilka godzin – powiedziałam zaskoczona.

– Jak na zakupy z Alice, muszę przyznać, że całkiem szybko wam poszło – oznajmiła Esme.

Po tych słowach temat zakupów został zakończony, a do mnie podszedł Edward, wyciągając w moją stronę rękę.

– Hej. Jestem Edward, co pewnie już wiesz. Miło mi cię poznać– przywitał się, lekko się uśmiechając. Wydał mi się być sympatyczny, w przeciwieństwie do blondyna. Uścisnęłam jego rękę i także z uśmiechem, odpowiedziałam:

– Ja jestem Bree. Mi także miło cię poznać.

– Hej, Bree, może pójdziemy razem z Alice na górę? Chciałabym zobaczyć, co razem z Alice kupiłyście – powiedziała Rosalie.

– Nawet nie oczekuj że coś dostaniesz, Rose. Trzeba było się ruszyć i jechać razem z nami – odparła na to z uśmiechem krótkowłosa dziewczyna.

– Ale ja niczego nie chcę, chcę tylko pooglądać wasze ubranie, nic więcej – przysięgła blondynka. Ich przekomarzanie się przypominało mi rozmowy z moimi byłymi przyjaciółkami – Katherine i Nicole w Paryżu oraz Ashley i Chloe w Nowym Jorku.

Po słowach blondynki, wraz z nią i Alice weszłyśmy po schodach na górę i poszłyśmy do mojego pokoju. Po wejściu rozpakowałyśmy wszystkie torby, pokazując Rosalie nasze zakupy.

– Masz świetny gust, Bree. Następnym razem koniecznie będę musiała jechać razem z wami. Mam nadzieję, że pomożesz mi coś wybrać – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Odpowiedziałam jej tym samym gestem.

– Czyli już niedługo jedziemy na następne zakupy? Już się nie mogę doczekać! – mówiła z entuzjazmem brunetka. Znałam je od dzisiejszego popołudnia, a już czułam, że możemy zostać prawdziwymi przyjaciółkami. Nie mogłam się doczekać, aż poznam je jeszcze lepiej. Czułam, że mamy wiele wspólnych tematów do rozmów.

– No dobrze, to my już idziemy, pomogę poukładać wszystko Alice. Kiedy już wszystko rozpakujesz, zejdź na dół na kolację – oznajmiła blondynka.

– Masz na myśli taką ludzką kolacje? Całe szczęście, od początku bycia wampirem chciałam normalnie odżywiać się ludzkim jedzeniem, lecz Riley mówił, że to nie ma sensu i nie wpłynie na naszą siłę, więc powinniśmy pić tylko krew. Chociaż, dochodzę do wniosku, że ten gość miał trochę nierówno pod sufitem, więc lepiej było go nie słuchać – powiedziałam.

– Tak, mówię o normalnej, ludzkiej kolacji. Z tego co mówisz, wnioskuję, że on nie był zbyt normalny – zaśmiała się Rose, po czym razem z Alice wyszła z pokoju zamykając drzwi. Zaczęłam więc układać książki na regale, kosmetyki na kosmetyczce a wszystkie ubrania włożyłam do garderoby. Kilka minut później z satysfakcją przyjrzałam się swojemu dziełu. Byłam straszną perfekcjonistką i nawet najdrobniejszy szczegół potrafił wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi. Wszystko zawsze musiało dla mnie być w idealnym porządku, nawet ułożenie głupich t-shirtów na półce. Denerwowałam tym każdego wokół siebie.

Przerwałam swoje rozmyślania, orientując się, że stoję tak od kilku minut. Postanowiłam zejść na dół. Wchodząc do kuchni, zobaczyłam, że wszyscy już są. Usiadłam na pustym krześle między Alice i Emmettem. Nałożyłam sobie na talerz kromkę chleba, sałatę, ser i pomidora. Nalałam także herbatę do kubka. Rozpoczęła się niezobowiązująca rozmowa.

– Edwardzie, jak ma się Bella? – zapytał Carlisle.

– Wszystko u niej w porządku, przyjedzie jutro koło 11. Carlisle mówił, Bree, że zamierzasz chodzić do szkoły w Forks. Może jutro wraz z Alice pojechałybyście, żebyś mogła się zapisać? Jutro jest sobota, mimo to sekretariat będzie otwarty. Wszystkie dokumenty będziesz mogła donieść później, sekretarki nie robią stwarzają żadnych problemów – powiedział rudowłosy.

– Ja też myślę, że to dobry pomysł. Pojechałybyśmy koło 9, byś mogła być później w domu i poznać Bellę – mówiła krótkowłosa wampirzyca.

– To skoro tak, to myślę że to dobry pomysł. Przy okazji zobaczę miasto. I chyba czas nauczyć się prowadzić – powiedziałam z westchnięciem.

– Ja mogę cię nauczyć! – wykrzyczał z entuzjazmem Emmett. Cóż, to mogłoby być ciekawe….

– Nie Emmett, może lepiej nie – próbowała ostudzić jego zapał Esme.

– Ale dlaczego? Przecież jestem świetnym kierowcą! – powiedział zasmucony. Aż zrobiło mi się go żal.

– W to na pewno nie wątpię, Emmett. Ale co to bycia takim świetnym nauczycielem, to dyskutowałbym – oznajmił mu Carlisle.

– Czemu? Nauczyłem Alice prowadzić! Doskonale mi się udało!

– Tak, Emmett, świetnie. Może pomijając to że w trakcie rozbiliście, a raczej ty rozbiłeś, bo Alice nic nie zawiniła, aż trzy auta. Jednym uderzyłeś w drzewo, drugim w znak drogowy, a trzecim w ścianę garażu – powiedział sarkastycznie Jasper. Słuchając o wyczynach mięśniaka, powstrzymałam śmiech. Może lepiej, żeby uczył mnie ktoś inny… Po jakimś czasie posiłek dobiegł końca. Carlisle powiedział jeszcze, że jutro wieczorem wybieramy się na polowanie.

Skierowałam się do swojego pokoju, po drodze żegnając się z Alice, która szła do wspólnego pokoju jej i Jaspera (przy kolacji dowiedziałam się, że są razem) oraz z Rose znikającą za drzwiami sypialni swojej i Emmetta. Weszłam do swojego pokoju i od razu zmierzyłam w stronę łazienki, gdzie była moja piżama, którą kupiłam na zakupach. Przebrałam się w nią, umyłam zęby i położyłam się do łóżka. Mimo, ze byłam wampirem i nie powinnam czuć czegoś takiego jak zmęczenie, to odczuwałam cos na wzór tego. Podobnie miałam, gdy musiałam wcześnie budzić się o poranku. Już jako człowiek miałam z tym duże problemy, nie raz bywało, że spóźniałam się na pierwszą lekcję. Może to dlatego, że nie zostałam zmieniona w wampira tak dawno temu? Może te cechy z czasem zanikną? Szczerze mówiąc, nie chciałam tego. Dawały mi jakąś namiastkę normalności, tak samo jak ludzkie posiłki czy chodzenie do szkoły.

Przerywając te filozoficzne wywody, postanowiłam zacząć czytać jedną z książek, które kupiłam. Nie miałam jeszcze swojego laptopa, by oglądać kolejne odcinki swojego ulubionego serialu, a czytanie powinno oczyścić mój umysł. Ponownie więc wstałam i wzięłam z półki ,,Jedyną". Nawet nie zauważyłam upływu czasu, była już prawie północ, a ja czytałam już środek książki. Odłożyłam ją i zdałam sobie sprawę, że chciało mi się pić. Założyłam więc szlafrok, kapcie i wyszłam z pokoju, w celu wzięcia w kuchni szklanki wody. Nie spodziewałam się nikogo już spotkać, jednak myliłam się. Na kanapie w salonie siedział nie kto inny jak Jasper, oglądając jakiś film, c tego co zobaczyłam horror. Na mój widok nieco się zdziwił i przerwał oglądanie.

– Chciałaś coś? – zapytał chłodnym tonem.

– Tak, po prostu chcę wziąć szklankę wody – odpowiedziałam takim samym tonem co on, przecież nie mogłam być gorsza.

– Po co ci?– zadał kolejne pytanie. Serio? Ta rozmowa była absurdalna.

– Hmm… Zastanówmy się. Jak myślisz? Może po to, by się napić? – spytałam sarkastycznie. – Bawisz się w Sherlocka Holmesa?

– Po prostu zastanawiam się, czego ty od nas chcesz. Jakoś nie wierzę w twoją dobrą duszę, i zagranie w stylu ,,jestem małą biedną dziewczynką, zajmijcie się mną, moja mamusia i tatuś mają mnie gdzieś"– z tymi słowami wstał z kanapy podchodząc bliżej mnie. Byłam na niego zwyczajnie wściekła.

– To lepiej uwierz, niczego od was nie chcę! Nie wiem co do mnie masz, ale jak na razie mam dość twoich humorów, więc odpuść, okej? – zapytałam. Blondyn zbliżył się do mnie jeszcze bardziej. Czułam się nieco nieswojo, miałam na sobie jedynie cienką piżamę i szlafrok, a on stał stanowczo za blisko. ,,Daj spokój, przecież on jest z Alice" pomyślałam. Z tego też powodu cofnęłam się, nie chciałam stać się powodem jakiejś rodzinnej kłótni, jeśli ktoś wszedłby teraz do pomieszczenia.

– Nie mam zamiaru niczego odpuszczać, nie wiem jeszcze jaka naprawdę jesteś, lecz na razie myślę tylko, że jesteś rozpieszczona suką, myślącą tylko o tym jak wrobić niewinne osoby – wysyczał. Nie wierzyłam w to co usłyszałam. To naprawdę zabolało, mimo że nie było niczym uzasadnione.

– Daj mi spokój i zastanów się co mówisz. Twoje… wyzwiska są w ogóle nieuzasadnione, nie wiem dlaczego masz o mnie takie zdanie i co sprawiło, że tak o mnie myślisz, ale nie zamierzam ani niszczyć waszej rodziny, ani nie robić nic z rzeczy, które sobie ubzdurałeś – po tych słowach od razu się odwróciłam i skierowałam w stronę schodów, by wampir nie mógł zobaczyć łez w moich oczach. Mimo wszystko nie chciałam okazywać mu swojej słabości. Weszłam do pokoju, zamknęłam drzwi i położyłam się na łóżku. Byłam zaskoczona jego wyzwiskami. Nikt nigdy jeszcze mnie tak nie nazwał, nie wiedziałam też, czym jest to spowodowane. Moją ostatnią myślą przed zaśnięciem było to, że w końcu nie wzięłam sobie tej wody.


	7. Rozdział 6

**Rozdział 6**

Następnego, dokładniej o godzinie 8 obudził mnie dźwięk budzika. O 9 miałam jechać z Alice do szkoły w Forks, więc niestety nie mogłam dłużej spać. Wyjrzałam za okno i zobaczyła, że jest bardzo pochmurno, lecz na szczęście nie padało. Z ogromną niechęcią zwlekłam się z łóżka, marząc, by pospać jeszcze chociaż kilka minut. Nawet jako wampir zdecydowanie nie byłam typem rannego ptaszka. Poszłam do garderoby i wybrałam ubrania, które dziś założę. Wzięłam oczywiście rzeczy, które kupiłam z Alice na wczorajszych zakupach. Zabrałam ubrania do swojej łazienki i położyłam je na półce. W miarę szybko umyłam się i ubrałam. Wysuszyłam też włosy, postanawiając też zostawić je dzisiaj w naturalnym stanie, więc nie skorzystałam ani z prostownicy, ani z lokówki. Po tym wróciłam z powrotem do pokoju, by zrobić sobie makijaż. Pociągnęłam rzęsy mascarą, dałam odrobinę różu na policzki, ale tylko tyle, by nie odznaczał się zbyt widocznie na mojej bardzo bladej cerze, a na usta nałożyłam różową pomadkę. Podczas wykonywania tych wszystkich czynności starałam się nie myśleć o swojej wczorajszej wieczornej konfrontacji z Jasperem, lecz było to bardzo trudne. Co chwilę wracałam w myślach do tej rozmowy, cały czas zastanawiając się, dlaczego wampir jest tak negatywnie do mnie nastawiony. Przecież nic mu nie zrobiłam, nawet przez chwilę nie okazałam wrogiej postawy w stosunku do niego lub innych członków jego rodziny.

Skończyłam przemyślenia wychodząc z pokoju. Dalsze rozmyślanie nic pozytywnego by nie przyniosły. Musiałam się skoncentrować na nadchodzącym dniu, który zapowiadał się dość intensywnie. Miałam pojechać zapisać się do szkoły, poznać ludzką dziewczynę Edwarda oraz udać się na polowanie, którego najbardziej się obawiałam. Cullenowie polowali na zwierzęta i ja też będę musiała to robić, bałam się, że sobie nie poradzę, że jak zawsze coś zepsuję. ,,Koniec tych obaw" pomyślałam. Potrzebowałam kawy. Kawa zawsze była dobrym pomysłem. Sprawiała, że każdy dzień stawał się piękniejszy. Poprawiała każdemu nastrój. Czyniła świat wspanialszym. ,,Boże, naprawdę coś niedobrego się ze mną dzieje, chyba zaczynam świrować" myślałam. Nigdy nie miałam takich filozoficznych przemyśleń. To pewnie przez to powietrze. Z tą myślą weszłam do salonu, gdzie znajdowała się już większość Cullenów. Nie zobaczyłam jedynie Edwarda i Jaspera. Przynajmniej nie będę musiała z nim rozmawiać.

W pomieszczeniu rozchodził się zapach kawy, chyba nie tylko mnie ten napój zawsze stawiał na nogi. Przywitałam się ze wszystkimi i poszłam do kuchni. Na szczęście i tam nie zastałam blondyna. W dzbanku na blacie znajdowała się świeżo zaparzona kawa, wzięłam więc kubek z półki, nalałam do niego napój i dolałam trochę mleka z lodówki. Wraz z kubkiem weszłam z powrotem do salonu i usiadłam na kanapie koło Alice.

– Gdzie Edward i Jasper – zapytałam.

– Edward zazwyczaj spędza noce u Belli, a Jaspera w weekendy ciężko jest zwlec z łóżka wcześniej niż o 10 – powiedział z rozbawieniem Carlisle, na co złośliwie się uśmiechnęłam. – Ja też już muszę wychodzić. Pamiętaj, Bree, dzisiaj wieczorem idziemy na polowanie, musisz nauczyć się żywić się zwierzętami.

Po tych słowach wziął jakąś torbę i wyszedł z domu. Spojrzałam pytająco w kierunku Esme.

– Carlisle pracuje w miejscowym szpitalu – wyjaśniła.

– W szpitalu? – spytałam zdezorientowanym tonem. Uważałam, że jak na nowonarodzonego wampira mam dość dobrą samokontrolę, lecz nie wyobrażałam sobie, jak wampir mógłby spędzać czas w miejscu pełnym ludzkiej krwi. Prędzej czy później na pewno musiałby stracić nad sobą kontrolę.

– Carlisle ma najlepszą samokontrolę ze wszystkich wampirów, jakie tylko znam. Przebywanie w szpitalu nie sprawia mu żadnego problemu – odpowiedziała Esme. Byłam pod wrażeniem.

Wciąż pijąc swą kawę, słuchałam rozmowy Alice i Rose na temat nowej kolekcji Louis'a Vuitton'a.

– Czy wy naprawdę nie macie ciekawszych tematów do rozmów? Przecież to strasznie nudne! – zaprotestował Emmett z męczeńskim wyrazem twarzy.

– To wcale nie jest nudne, Emmett, to trzeba po prostu zrozumieć – tłumaczyłam mu tak, jak tłumaczy się dzieciom, dlaczego nie można jeść dużo słodyczy i po co myje się ręce przed każdym posiłkiem. Miałam też taki sam pobłażliwy wyraz twarzy.

– Chyba jednak nie mam ochoty tego zrozumieć – oświadczył z zdesperowaną miną.

– Wydaje mi się, Bree, że powinnyśmy już jechać. Im szybciej to załatwimy, tym lepiej – powiedziała do mnie Alice.

– Dobry pomysł – przytaknęłam jej i poszłam odnieść kubek po kawie do kuchni. Po powrocie do salony zobaczyłam, że Alice jest już gotowa do wyjścia.

– Mogę jechać z wami? Nudzi mi się, a Rose nie chce ze mną w nic grać, a jeśli spróbuje obudzić Jaspera pewnie wrócę tu bez jakiejś części ciała. Prawdopodobnie byłaby to głowa – pożalił się Emmett. Powiedział to tak komicznym tonem, że ledwie powstrzymałam wybuch śmiechu.

– Nie Emmett, nigdzie nie jedziesz, tylko pomagasz mi w segregowaniu ubrań. Już dawno powinnam zrobić porządek w garderobie, a mam teraz sporo czasu, więc mogę się za to zabrać – oznajmiła Rose z szatańskim uśmiechem na ustach. Mięśniak zrobił minę, jak dziecko które zaraz się rozpłacze.

Dalszego rozwoju akcji już nie widziałam, gdyż wraz z Alice wyszłam z domu i wsiadłam do samochodu. Jak to już z nią bywa, od razu po odpaleniu silnika zabrała się za trajkotanie. Była jak taka zepsuta pozytywka, mimo wielu prób powstrzymania jej, cały czas, nieustannie grała. Opowiadała mi właśnie o tym, jak niewiele dzieje się w Forks i jak bardzo deszczowo i pochmurnie tu jest (pewnie właśnie dlatego Cullenowie wybrali to miejsce by w nim zamieszkać), gdy postanowiłam nawiązać rozmowę o denerwującym mnie blondynie.

– Mam do ciebie pytanie, najlepiej przejdę od razu do konkretów: dlaczego Jasper tak bardzo się na mnie uwziął? – spytałam prosto z mostu.

– Racja, też to zauważyłam. Powiem ci, że sama nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Nie przejmuje się nim, on już tak ma, przejdzie mu. Jeśli chcesz, mogę z nim o tym porozmawiać – zaoferowała.

– Nie, dzięki, nie ma potrzeb. I mam prośbę, mogłabyś nie wspominać mu o tej rozmowie?

– Jasne, nie ma problemu – na tym rozmowa na temat wampira została zakończona. Alice zaczęła mi streszczać całe szkolne życie w Forks, wiedziałam już, że Mike Newton jest największym szkolnym podrywaczem i że powinnam trzymać się z daleka od złośliwej Lauren Mallory, która o wszystkich rozpowiadała plotki. Nawet nie zauważyłam, gdy dojechałyśmy na miejsce. Alice zaparkowała na pustym parkingu przed szkołą. Budynek nie był zbyt duży, wyglądał jak typowa, mała amerykańska szkoła, niczym specjalnym się nie wyróżniał. Wampirzyca poprowadziła mnie do sekretariatu.

Za kontuarem siedziała sekretarka w średnim wieku, ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy. No bo przecież co ma do roboty w sobotni poranek?

– Dzień dobry – przywitałam się, zwracając tym na siebie uwagę kobiety.

– Dzień dobry, nazywam się Shelly Cope, co cię do nas sprowadza? Bo z tego co wiem, nie jesteś chyba uczennicą szkoły – odpowiedziała mi pani Cope, wychylając się zza magazynu dla gospodyń domowych i ściągając okulary do czytania.

– Nie, właśnie chciałam się tu zapisać, tylko że wszystkie papiery mogę przynieść dopiero za kilka dni – powiedziałam.

– Nie ma problemu, powiedz mi tylko swoje imię i nazwisko oraz datę urodzenia, resztę możesz mi donieść, gdy będziesz mogła.

Powiedziałam jej swoje dane, wspominając jeszcze, że zamiast do 10 uczęszczam do 11 klasy. Po chwili pożegnałam się i wróciłam z Alice do samochodu. Plan lekcji miałam otrzymać w poniedziałek. Droga do domu minęła mi i Alice bardzo szybko. Dziewczyna przez cały czas opowiadała mi o swojej rodzinie i znajomych. Zanim się obejrzałam z powrotem byłyśmy w domu. Już na wejściu poczułam słodki zapach ludzkiej krwi.

– O, czyli Bella już przyjechała – ucieszyła się Alice.

Obie weszłyśmy do salonu. Na kanapie zobaczyłam siedzącą dziewczynę, na oko siedemnastoletnią. Miała średniej długości brązowe włosy i takiego samego koloru oczy, a także dość bladą, jak na człowieka karnację. Była dosyć ładna, ale nie tak oszałamiająco jak sporo dziewczyn w mojej byłej szkole. Obok niej siedział Edward, a naprzeciwko znajdował się Emmett i Esme. Jasper, który jak widać w końcu wstał, wydawał się trzymać dziewczynę na dystans, stał opierając się o regał. W pomieszczeniu nie było natomiast Rosalie. Słysząc otwierające się drzwi, wszyscy skierowali w nas swój wzrok.

– Cześć, Bella! – przywitała się z entuzjazmem Alice.

– Hej – odpowiedziała jej cicho i z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem brunetka. Na pierwszy rzut oka zobaczyć można było, że jest bardzo nieśmiała i wyraźnie zdenerwowana.

– Cześć, jestem Bree – powiedziałam swoim typowym, pewnym siebie tonem. Usiadłam koło Esme, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na Jaspera. Niech spada.

– A ja Bella – odparła. Po tym nie powiedziała już nic więcej i w pomieszczeniu zapadła dość niezręczna cisza. Nie odzywała się nawet Alice. Wyjątkowo wyraźnie czułam też zapach krwi Belli, więc skupiłam się, by nad sobą zapanować. W końcu ciszę przerwała Esme.

– W czasie, gdy was nie było, przyjechał jakiś mężczyzna, który przywiózł twoje rzeczy. Jasper i Emmett wnieśli wszystko na górę – oznajmiła, próbują nawiązać jakąkolwiek rozmowę.

– To pewnie był Larry, mój szofer, pracuje dla moich rodziców. Bardzo szybko to zrobili, wiedziałam, że na Olgę zawsze mogę liczyć – powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Cieszyłam się też, że mam wymówkę, żeby iść na górę i uniknąć milczenia. Zastanawiałam się też, gdzie jest Rosalie. – Pójdę więc na górę, im szybciej się z tym uporam, tym lepiej – po tych słowach weszłam na górę. Zapukałam do drzwi sypialni blondynki i mięśniaka. Gdy usłyszałam pozwolenie, otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam do środka. Pomieszczenie miało beżowo – białą kolorystykę. Na jego środku stało duże, dwuosobowe łóżko, po jego stronach były dwa małe stoliczki nocne. W pokoju znajdowała się też toaletka z dużą ilością kosmetyków a także regał, na którym było trochę książek, lecz nie aż tyle, ile sama posiadałam.

– Szybko wróciłyście z Alice. Esme mówiła ci już że przyjechały twoje rzeczy? Mogę pomóc ci je rozpakować jeśli chcesz – zaoferowała blondynka siedząca na łóżko. Obok niej leżało jakieś czasopismo, którego czytanie właśnie przerwała.

– Tak, wiem o tym. Byłoby super, gdybyś mi pomogła. Dlaczego nie jesteś na dole, razem z resztą? – spytałam.

– Cóż, ja i Isabella niezbyt za sobą przepadamy – skrzywiła się.

– Z nami chyba będzie podobnie. Jest trochę drętwa… – powiedziałam nieco złośliwie. Na moje stwierdzenie dziewczyna się roześmiała i wraz ze mną poszła do mojego pokoju. Było w nim kilka zapakowanych przez Olgę walizek oraz parę kartonów, pewnie z książkami. Westchnęłam. Rozpakowanie tego zajmie mi co najmniej godzinę… Podeszłam najpierw do największej walizki z ubraniami zaczęłam wypakowywać wszystkie rzeczy. Wraz z Rose postanowiłyśmy, że najpierw ułożymy wszystko na kupki, a później przeniesiemy do garderoby. W czasie wypakowywania nawiązała się między nami rozmowa.

– Te szpilki od Louis'a Vuitton'a są cudne, musisz mi je kiedyś pożyczyć – powiedziała urzeczona blondynka. –Nigdzie wcześniej ich nie widziałam. Skąd je masz?

– To limitowana edycja, kosztowały fortunę. Mama kupiła mi je na Gwiazdkę – odparłam gorzko. Nie chciałam dalej kontynuować tego tematu i Rose najwyraźniej to wyczuła.

– Miałam się spytać o to już wcześniej, lecz Alice tak cię oblężyła, że nie miałam okazji. Jak czujesz się w naszym domu? – zapytała z troską.

– Jest świetnie, naprawdę. W końcu czuję, że mam prawdziwą rodzinę –po tych słowach ciepło się do niej uśmiechnęłam. – Tylko… zresztą nieważne – ucięłam. Chciałam powiedzieć jej o moim spięciu z Jasperem, lecz to chyba jednak jeszcze nie był na to odpowiedni moment.

– Tylko co? – spytała z zaciekawieniem.

Pomyślałam, że chyba jednak mogę jej zaufać. Postanowiłam powiedzieć jej to, czego nie powiedziałam Alice. Spuściłam wzrok skupiając się na trzymanej w rękach bluzce.

– Chodzi o Jaspera – oznajmiłam. – Od początku jest strasznie wrogo do mnie nastawiony. Nie mam pojęcia o co mu chodzi, lecz zaczyna mnie to trochę denerwować. Cały czas jest dla mnie chłodny i złośliwy. Najgorzej było wczoraj wieczorem. Zeszłam koło północy, by napić się wody, a on oglądał akurat jakiś film. Zaczął zadawać jakieś absurdalnie głupie pytania i się do mnie rzucać. Powiedział, że próbuje się wam wszystkim przypodobać i was oszukać. Nazwał mnie też ,, rozpieszczona suką, myślącą tylko o tym, jak wrobić niewinne osoby" – to ostatnie powiedziałam cichszym tonem, wciąż obracając w palcach tę biedną bluzkę.

Rose wyglądała na zdziwioną, a nawet zszokowaną.

– Nie sądziłam, że Jasper jest w stanie posunąć się do czegoś takiego. To był ostatni raz, kiedy z nim rozmawiałaś? – spytała poważnym tonem.

– Tak. Rose, mam nadzieję, że nie myślisz że to, co on powiedział, jest prawdą? – byłam już bardzo zestresowana.

– Nie, Bree, oczywiście, że nie. Nie mam pojęcia, co w niego wstąpiło. Mówiłaś o tym Alice?

– O tym nie, powiedziałam jej tylko, że się na mnie uwziął, a ona stwierdziła, żebym się nie przejmowała i że mu przejdzie – odparłam.

– No tak. Wiesz, ostatnio między nimi nie układa się zbyt dobrze. Coraz częściej się kłócą i mniej ze sobą rozmawiają. Nie wiem co dalej z tym będzie. Po Alice tego w ogóle nie widać, lecz Jasper jak widać jest tym nieźle zdenerwowany. To oczywiście nie tłumaczy tego, co powiedział. Myślę, że powinnaś z nim sam na sam porozmawiać. I pamiętaj, zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść. Jestem twoją przyjaciółką – jej wyznanie sprawiło, że mimowolnie na twarz wpłynął mi ciepły uśmiech. Przytuliła mnie a ja oddałam uścisk.

Po tym nie wracałyśmy już do tego tematu, skupiając się na wypakowywaniu rzeczy. Po ogarnięciu wszystkich ubrań zabrałyśmy się za kosmetyki. Podczas pracy rozmawiałyśmy na bezpieczniejsze tematy, takie jak nowe kolekcje ubrań i kosmetyków, nasze ulubione filmy i seriale (blondynka podobnie jak ja była fanką ,,Słodkich Kłamstewek) oraz umówiłyśmy się tej nocy, zaraz po polowaniu, na seans filmowy.

– Jak myślisz, kto pójdzie dziś na polowanie? – spytałam wampirzycę.

– Hmm…. Na pewno Carlisle, to logiczne, może Esme, oczywiście ty, ja też postaram się wkręcić, no i prawdopodobnie Jasper…. – popatrzyła na mnie ze współczuciem, odgarniając włosy z czoła. – Pewnie nie pójdą wszyscy, Carlisle nie będzie chciał, żebyś się rozpraszała, więc możemy wykluczyć Alice i Emmetta.

– Świetnie… Sto razy bardziej wolałabym kilku Emmettów niż jednego Jaspera… – mruknęłam. Rose się zaśmiała, za co została przeze mnie zgromiona spojrzeniem.

– Właśnie dlatego zaraz masz z nim porozmawiać, żebyście sobie wszystko wyjaśnili. A ja już idę, zostały ci tylko książki do wypakowania, których, nawiasem mówiąc masz tak dużo, że nawet Carlisle byłby pod wrażeniem. Powinnam chociaż na chwilę się pokazać, zanim Bella pojedzie – skrzywiła się, co skwitowałam uśmiechem.

Po tym jak blondynka wyszła, rozpakowałam wszystkie pudła z książkami, ustawiając je na regale. W pudle był nawet mój ukochany pamiętnik, który zawsze trzymałam pod materacem i którego nie widziałam od czasu, gdy opuściłam swój dom. Była nawet doczepione karteczka ,,Pamiętam o wszystkim ;)" którą pewnie napisała Olga. Cały czas myślałam nad wcześniejszymi słowami Rose. Alice i Jasperowi nie układa się zbyt dobrze… co mogło to spowodować?

Jednak może myśli przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Zaprosiłam tę osobę do środka, myśląc, że to pewnie Rose coś jeszcze chciała powiedzieć lub Alice chcąca zobaczyć moje ubrania.

Jednak pomyliłam się, gdyż przez drzwi przeszedł Jasper z nieodgadnioną miną. Zaklęłam w myślach. Wiedziałam, że musze z nim porozmawiać, ale nie chciałam robić tego jeszcze teraz.

– Możemy chwilę pogadać? – zapytał, po czym usiadł na łóżku nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Wziął do ręki zdjęcie stojące na stoliku nocnym. Było to moje ulubione, przedstawiało mnie obejmującą ramionami Katherine i Nicole, na tle wieży Eiffla w Paryżu, zrobione przez jakiegoś przechodnia. Byłyśmy na nim roześmiane i szczęśliwe. Chłopak skomentował je jedynie ironicznym uniesieniem brwi.

– Jasne – odpowiedziałam chłodno na jego wcześniejsze pytanie, wciąż siedząc na dywanie.

Rozejrzał się po całym pokoju, zatrzymując wzrok na książkach na regale.

– Całkiem dużo ich masz – oznajmił beznamiętnym tonem. Zaczynał mnie już denerwować.

–Słuchaj, mów, co masz mówić, to oszczędzimy sobie tej, jakże przyjemnej rozmowy – zakpiłam.

– Chciałem tylko przeprosić cię za moje wczorajsze słowa. Nie powinienem był tego mówić, za daleko się posunąłem – mówił to, jakby wygłaszał przemówienie, którego musiał nauczyć się na pamięć, i które w ogóle mu się nie spodobało.

– Wiesz co? Jeśli masz być tak nieszczery, to lepiej w ogóle się nie odzywaj. Nie wiem po co tu przyszedłeś, skoro i tak myślisz o mnie to, co powiedziałeś, nie wiem tylko dlaczego. Mówiłam ci już, że nie mam żadnych złych zamiarów wobec was. Jestem ogromnie wdzięczna, że ocaliliście mi życie i pozwoliliście tu mieszkać. Rozumiem, że nie musi ci się to podobać, ale zanim mnie tak pochopnie ocenisz chociaż spróbuj mnie poznać – powiedziałam stanowczo.

– Po co? Po co w ogóle się rozpakowywałaś? Wylecisz stąd tak szybko, jak tylko przekonam Carlisle'a, żeby cię stąd wyrzucił. Mimo, że jak widać bardzo cię polubił, wmówienie mu tego, jak jesteś fałszywa nie zajmie mi zbyt dużo czasu. Na twoim miejscu zamiast głosić swoje pseudo-mądrości zacząłbym się z powrotem pakować. Nawet Esme i Alice cię znienawidzą. Zastanów się gdzie wrócisz, bo chyba nie masz nikogo więcej na świecie. Przyjaciółki pewnie już o tobie zapomniały, dla rodziców znaczysz tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg. Chyba jednak na tej polanie powinienem był cię zabić. Lepiej byś na tym wyszła – na tym skończył, lecz już to doprowadziło do tego, że łzy ciekły mi po policzkach. Nie wiedziałam co mu odpowiedzieć, wszystko, co powiedział było prawdą. Byłam zerem.

– Masz rację, mogłeś mnie zabić – wyszeptałam przez łzy i szybko poszłam, a raczej wbiegłam do łazienki, z trzaskiem zamykając za sobą drzwi i zamykając je na zamek. Mimo, że był wampirem, nie będzie chyba wyważać drzwi żeby jeszcze bardziej mnie dobić. Usiadłam na kafelkach opierając głowę o wannę. Cały czas płakałam, ledwie łapiąc powietrze. Nie wiedziałam nawet, czy wampir wciąż jest w moim pokoju. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Nie wiedziałam nawet, co czułam w tamtym momencie. Samotność? Chyba tak. Uczucie, że nie masz nikogo bliskiego. Żal? Raczej nie. Czego mogłoby mi być żal? Wspólnych wyjazdów z rodzicami w góry, nad morze lub w zupełnie inne miejsca, tak jak te, którymi chwaliły się moje znajome w szkole, a których ja nigdy nie miałam? Że zamiast ciepłych, rodzinnych świąt miałam kolacje z jakimiś miliarderami, na których udawaliśmy szczęśliwą, kochającą się rodzinkę? Prezenty za grube tysiące, które i tak kupowali jacyś asystenci moich rodziców? Tego chyba było mi żal. A także tego, że w końcu trafiłam w tak wspaniałe miejsce jak to. Że pokochałam tych ludzi. A teraz będę musiała ich opuścić.

 **Od autorki: Najdłuższy rozdział, jaki dotąd napisałam. Jest dramatycznie, a możliwe, że będzie jeszcze bardziej. Co sądzicie o Jasperze w tym wydaniu? Zapraszam do komentowania!**


	8. Rozdział 7

**Rozdział 7**

Siedziałam w łazience jeszcze kilka, a może kilkanaście minut. W końcu postanowiłam, że czas się ogarnąć, szczególnie, że miałam iść na polowanie, na którym będzie Jasper. Nie mogłam pokazać mu słabości, ani dać innym odczuć, że coś się stało. Może były to moje ostatnie chwile w domu Cullenów, jednak chciałam chociaż zobaczy, jak polują. Nie musiałabym zabijać niewinnych ludzi, byłabym mniejszym potworem , niż obecnie jestem. Zawsze to coś. Wstałam z podłogi i podeszłam do lustra wiszącego nad umywalką. Zobaczyłam, że przez płacz cały mój makijaż się rozmazał i wyglądałam gorzej niż Samara z ,,The Ring". Zmyłam szybko mascarę z policzków i nałożyłam świeżą warstwę. Dodałam też trochę pudru. Dopiero po tym zdecydowałam się na wyjście z łazienki. Stanęłam przy drzwiach, sprawdzając, czy z pokoju nie dobiegają żadne dźwięki, świadczące, że ktoś się tam znajdował. Dzięki swemu wampirzemu słuchowi, słyszałam każdy najcichszy nawet dźwięk, taki jak oddech czy nawet czyjś ruch.

Stwierdzając, że teren jest czysty, nacisnęłam na klamkę i powoli otworzyłam drzwi. W duchu skarciłam się za to zachowanie. ,,Gdzie do cholery podziała się twoja pewność siebie?" pomyślałam. Weszłam więc do pokoju, z ulgą stwierdzając, że nikogo w nim nie ma. Usiadłam po turecku na łóżko i wzięłam telefon ze stolika, chcąc napisać SMS-a do Rose. Zamierzałam jej powiedzieć o tym, co się stało, a wolałam nie wychodzić z pokoju, ryzykując spotkaniem z blondynem.

 _Mogłabyś na chwilę przyjść do mojego pokoju?_ – napisałam.

Po jakiejś minucie drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się, a do środka wparowała blondynka.

– Coś się stało? – zapytała, przyglądając się mi podejrzliwie. – Bree, czy ty płakałaś?

No tak, i to tyle z mojego ,,idealnie maskującego" makijażu…

– No właśnie problem w tym, że się stało – powiedziałam.

– Chodzi o Jaspera? – spytała, patrząc na mnie ze zrozumieniem. Pokiwałam twierdząco głową. Streściłam jej cały przebieg naszej wcześniejszej ,,rozmowy", także ostatnie słowa blondyna. Udało mi się zachować przy tym chłodną powagę, lecz wampirzyca z każdym moim słowem wydawała się być coraz bardziej wzburzona.

– Czy ten idiota kompletnie oszalał?! Nie martw się nim, Bree, zaraz do niego pójdę i natłukę mu do tego zakutego blond łba tak, że na długo zapamięta! Co on sobie myśli?! – mówiła, a raczej krzyczała, już wstając z łóżka i idąc w kierunku drzwi. Ledwie udało mi się ją powstrzymać.

– Rose, to nic nie da. Mogę się tylko modlić, by nie spełnił swoich obietnic i nie zaczął nastawiać wszystkich przeciwko mnie. Naprawdę nie chcę stąd odchodzić… – wyszeptałam smutno.

– Ale ty nigdzie nie będziesz odchodzić! Słuchaj, przed polowaniem pogadam z Carlisle'em i powiem mu wszystko. On na spokojnie porozmawia z tym blond debilem, to na pewno coś pomoże. Jest już dość późno, za jakiś czas Carlisle wraca z pracy, więc możesz zacząć się szykować. Zejdź na dół, dopiero gdy napiszę ci SMS-a, okej? I nie przejmuj się – w nocy się wyluzujemy, wybrałam już kilka filmów, jeśli z wrócimy wystarczająco wcześnie, by sklepy były otwarte, to pojedziemy i kupimy jakieś ludzkie, bardzo niezdrowe przekąski – to mówiąc uśmiechnęła się – Aha, i jeszcze jedno. Nie zakładaj żadnych ubrań, które lubisz. I tak pewne za pierwszym razem je zniszczysz.

– Dziękuję ci Rose. Stanowczo za dużo dla mnie robisz – powiedziałam z wdzięcznością.

– Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, po czym wyszła, zamykając drzwi.

Skierowałam się do swojej garderoby, wyciągając z niej strój, który zakładałam głownie do biegania, więc uznałam, że na polowanie chyba może być. Założyłam go i z powodu wolnego czasu postanowiłam włączyć komputer. Przejrzałam Tumblra i Pinteresta, lecz nie znajdując niczego ciekawego zdecydowałam uzupełnić mój pamiętnik. Zajęło mi to około pół godziny, opisałam całe 3 miesiące aż do teraz. Rose wciąż nie napisała mi tego nieszczęsnego SMS-a, więc zabrałam się za czytanie. Kiedy już nawet to nie pomogło zaczęłam porządkować swoje kosmetyki. Co z tego, że układałam wszystko niecałe kilka godzin temu? W końcu jednak usłyszałam dźwięk, świadczący o przyjściu nowej widomości.

 _Rozmawiałam z Carlisle'em, który obiecał że porozmawia z Jasperem, który niestety idzie razem z nami na polowanie. Powiedział też, żebyś się nie martwiła i że wszystko będzie w porządku i że nikt nie zmierza cię wyrzucać. Aha, i możesz już schodzić ;)_

Ten nieco chaotyczny SMS sprawił, że na moją twarz wpłynął uśmiech ulgi i zadowolenia. Wciąż obawiałam się , co będzie dalej, lecz byłam chociaż trochę uspokojona. Poszłam jeszcze do łazienki szybko związać włosy i zeszłam do dół do salonu. Zobaczyłam tam Carlisle'a, Esme, Rose i Jaspera, gotowych do wyjścia. Z ulga przyjęłam fakt, że Esme i Rose były ubrane bardzo podobnie do mnie. Mimo, że zawsze lubiłam być bardziej oryginalna z ubiorem niż inny, tym razem fakt, że zbytnio się nie wyróżniałam przyjęłam z ogromną ulgą.

Ani razu nawet nie spojrzałam na ,,blond debila", jak określiła go Rosalie. Pomyślałam, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie ignorowanie go. Chce przepraszać, niech to zrobi, a jak nie, to jego problem. Na jakiś niezauważalny dla mnie sygnał, wraz z pozostałą czwórą wampirów opuściłam dom. Ruszyliśmy biegiem, oczywiście w wampirzym tempie. Na przodzie biegli Carlisle i Jasper, ja zostałam w tyle wraz z Esme i Rose. Wbrew temu, że byłam wampirem i mogłam biegać tempem niemożliwym dla ludzi, to zwykłe, człowiecze tempo wciąż było moim ulubionym. Podczas pobytu w ,,siedzibie" wampirów, często nocami wymykałam się właśnie po ty, by pobiegać.

Nie zorientowałam się nawet, gdy wszyscy się zatrzymali. Był to jakiś środek lasu, dookoła nie było nic poza drzewami iglastymi, zapach żywicy był silny i przenikliwy. Wszyscy stali, patrząc się na mnie. Czułam się co najmniej niezręcznie, nie wiedziałam, co mam zrobić.

– Yyy…. Mam szukać jakichś zwierząt, czy coś? To coś w stylu polowania ze strzelbą, tylko że zamiast strzelby mam zęby? – zapytałam zdezorientowana, rozbudzając tym niewielką wesołość Cullenów i kpiące prychnięcie od strony Jaspera. Carlisle zmierzył go surowym, karcącym spojrzeniem.

– Nie, nie potrzebujesz żadnej strzelby – pocieszyła mnie Esme – Po prostu stań w miejscu i się zrelaksuj.

– Zamknij oczy – doradził Carlisle.

– Uważnie się wsłuchaj – dodała Rosalie.

– Podążaj za instynktem – podzielił się swoimi ,,mądrościami" Jasper. Byłam jeszcze bardziej skołowana.

– To co ja w końcu mam zrobić?! – spytałam z desperacją.

– To, co właśnie powiedzieliśmy – oznajmił Carlisle z pocieszającym uśmiechem.

Zrobiłam więc to, co kazali, starając się podświadomie ignorować to, że wszyscy bacznie mnie obserwują. Zamknęłam oczy i całkowicie się rozluźniłam. Po kilku sekundach zaczęły do mnie docierać dźwięki wcześniej ignorowane przeze mnie. Takie, które tylko wampir mógłby usłyszeć. Szelest liści tak łagodny, że mieszał się z powietrzem, nic nie znaczący powiew wiatru, a nawet bicie maleńkich serduszek ptaków, siedzących na gałęziach drzew. Lecz to wciąż nie było to, czego szukałam. Nie sądziłam, nawet jako wampir, że kiedykolwiek usłyszę coś tak wyraźnie. Nagle dobiegło do mnie inne bicie serca, tym razem dużo bardziej namacalne i silniejsze. Dalej wszystko przyszło już automatycznie, instynktownie. Puściałam się szybkim biegiem, nie przejmując się nawet tym, że zostawiłam za sobą Cullenów. Nic, poza moją ofiarą w tamtej chwili się nie liczyło. Ujawniła się moja prawdziwa wampirza natura i nie zamierzałam tego ukrywać.

Po kilku sekundach dotarłam do źródła dźwięku. Kilka niczego się niespodziewających, pasących się leniwie jeleni. Ledwie zdążyły mnie zauważyć, i rzuciły się do ucieczki. To jednak nie było dla mnie problemem. Skoczyłam na jednego z nich bez trudu go powalając. Pulsowanie krwi w jego żyłach wręcz mnie bolało, tak wyraziście je czułam. Pochyliłam się nad nim rozrywając nieszczęśnikowi gardło i łapczywie zaczęłam pić jego krew. Nie była tak dobra jak ludzka, lecz nie przeszkadzało mi to. Będąc w transie, nie zorientowałam się nawet, gdy serce zwierzęcia przestało bić a on sam zakończył swój żywot.

Jednak to wciąż mi nie wystarczyło. Potrzebowałam jeszcze więcej. Tym razem już się nie czając, ruszyłam w kierunku, gdzie uciekły jelenie. W trakcie jednak wyczułam coś innego. Puma. Ją także szybko obaliłam i równie szybko, co jeleniowi, odebrałam życie. Czułam się już pełna, bez jakiegokolwiek pragnienia. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że dałam radę. Nic nie zepsułam, udało mi się. Podsycona krwią miałam ochotę skakać ze szczęścia. Co z tego, że nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem, co z tego, że moja koszulka i bluza były tak ubrudzone, że nie nadawały się do niczego innego, niż tylko wyrzucenia? Byłam szczęśliwa.

Kilkanaście minut później, wraz z całą resztą szłam ludzkim tempem do domu, opowiadając każdy szczegół moich łowów. Słońce majestatycznie chowało się za drzewami, powietrze było świeże, typowo wieczorne. Wszystko wydawało mi się przepiękne i urzekające. Nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślałam o Jasperze, który cały czas bacznie mi się przyglądał. Byłam jak po zbyt wielu kawach lub za dużej ilości cukru.

– To, co Rose, jedziemy do tego sklepu? Jeszcze jest dużo czasu, na pewno zdążymy! Kupimy wszystko, co jest niezdrowe! – wykrzyknęłam z podekscytowaniem, gdy znaleźliśmy się już pod drzwiami wejściowymi.

– Tak, myślę, że to dobry pomysł – odparła z uśmiechem.

– No właśnie! Chodź! Jedźmy już teraz! – sama nie wiedziałam, co w tamtej chwili się ze mną działo, lecz cały świat widziałam, jakbym miała na nosie różowe okulary.

– Bree? – zapytał Carlisle, ledwie powstrzymując wybuch śmiechu.

– Tak?

– Nie wolałabyś się może najpierw przebrać? – zasugerował. Spojrzałam na swoją zakrwawioną koszulkę. Wyglądałam, jakbym właśnie popełniła morderstwo.

– Świetny pomysł! To za 10 minut na dole, okej? –nie czekając na odpowiedź otworzyłam drzwi, wleciałam do domu i wbiegłam po schodach. Po drodze do swojego pokoju spotkałam Emmetta.

– I jak było? – spytał zaciekawiony.

– Wspaniale! – odpowiedziałam, wpadając do mojego pokoju i zamykając drzwi. Usłyszałam jeszcze tylko pytanie Emmetta, o to, czy na polowaniu nie wyssałam przypadkiem jakichś zajęcy na haju.

Zgarnęłam z garderoby jakieś ubrani i weszłam do łazienki. Błyskawicznie wzięłam prysznic i przebrałam się. Rozczesałam włosy, nałożyłam mascarę oraz błyszczyk i zeszłam do salonu, gdzie już czekała na mnie Rose. Obie wyszłyśmy z domu i wsiadłyśmy do auta blondynki. Po drodze do sklepu śpiewałyśmy na cały głos rozmaite piosenki z radia, wszystkie, które tylko znałyśmy, ignorując to, że jej auto nie miało dachu i stanowiłyśmy atrakcję dla nielicznych przechodniów. Przeszłyśmy przez automatyczne drzwi.

– Pytałaś Alice, czy chciałaby do nas dołączyć? – spytałam, biorąc koszyk.

– Tak, ale powiedziała, że nie ma ochoty. Sama nie wiem, dlaczego. To jak co kupujemy?

– Proponuję chipsy, żelki, czekoladę i popcorn do mikrofalówki – odpowiedziałam.

– Tak, a do tego jeszcze weźmy Colę i Sprite'a – zaproponowała.

Zakupy poszły nam w miarę sprawnie i już pół godziny później byłyśmy w domu, wraz z trzema reklamówkami.

– Naprawdę zamierzacie to wszystko zjeść? – spytał przerażony Emmett

– Wampiry nie tyją! – odkrzyknęłam mu tylko i wraz z blondynką poszłam na górę. Z powodu polowania nie było normalnej kolacji, a była już 21, więc na dole był tylko Emmett, oglądający jakiś mecz, cała reszta tkwiła już w swoich pokojach. Do jutrzejszego poranka miałam już nie spotkać Jaspera, co napawało mnie zadowoleniem. Wraz z Rose uzgodniłyśmy, że przebierzemy się w piżamy i dopiero pójdziemy oglądać.

– No dobrze, więc od czego zaczynamy? – spytała blondynka już po zejściu na dół.

– Nie mam pojęcia, wybierz coś, idę zrobić popcorn.

Wracając z kuchni wzięłam jeszcze popcorn. W tym czasie Rose przeganiała Emmetta sprzed telewizora.

– Możesz obejrzeć ten mecz gdzieś indziej.

– Nie mogę! – odkrzyknął.

– No to masz problem – oznajmiła. – A teraz wypad na górę.

Wybuchłam śmiechem. Debatowali tak, aż zapadła decyzja, że Emmett wybierze jeden film, który z nim obejrzymy a później pójdzie na górę.

– Tylko błagam, niech to nie będzie żaden horror – poprosiłam, po tym, jak usiedliśmy na kanapie.

– Oczywiście, że nie. To Jasper jest tym, co kocha horrory. A my obejrzymy teraz…. ,,Kung Fu Pandę 3" – oznajmił zachwyconym głosem.

– Emmett, ty sobie żartujesz, prawda? – zapytałam ze strachem. On chyba nie chce oglądać animowanej bajki.

– Emmett ma tak zawsze. Wydaje mi się, że w pewnej fazie rozwoju, tudzież 6 lat, biedaczek się zatrzymał…. – powiedziała teatralnie załamanym tonem blondynka.

Osiłek nawet nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, w całości zatracając się w bajce. Później (po wyjściu Emmetta) było już dużo lepiej. Obejrzałyśmy ,,Diabeł ubiera się u Prady", ,,Wyznania Zakupoholiczki", ,,Gwiazd naszych wina", a także ,,Love, Rosie". Spać poszłyśmy dopiero chwilę przed trzecią.

 **Od autorki: Jak widzicie, nowy rozdział! Poza polowaniem nie ma w nim zbyt wiele akcji, lecz w następnym będzie sporo Bree i Jaspera razem, a także pierwszy dzień szkoły naszej bohaterki.**


	9. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział 8**

Następnego dnia obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi. Postanowiłam to zignorować, za nic nie miałam zamiaru jeszcze wstawać. Potrzebowałam więcej snu. Lecz natrętna osoba nie dawała spokoju.

– Zlituj się, kimkolwiek jesteś i daj mi spać! – jęknęłam cicho, lecz w domu pełnym wampirów nie musiałam się obawiać, że nie zostanę usłyszana. Osoba była nieubłagalna i wpadła do pokoju. Okazał się nią być nie kto inny, jak mój najlepszy przyjaciel (sarkazm) Jasper. Spojrzał na mnie, leżącą w łóżku w swojej ulubionej piżamie ze Snoopy'm. Oczywiście moje włosy były w stanie totalnego buszu i nie miałam nawet odrobiny błyszczyku. A każdy, kto choć raz widział mnie w stanie przed poranną kawą, z ręką na sercu mógł stwierdzić, że wyglądam beznadziejnie. Wzrok wampira był ironiczny i kpiący.

– Esme pyta, czy schodzisz na śniadanie – oznajmił. Wyżej podciągnęłam kołdrę. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że dekolt w tej na pozór niewinnej piżamce jest dość głęboki, a spodenki zbyt krótkie. Tylko dlaczego, do cholery, pomyślałam o tym akurat teraz?

– Powiedz jej, że na razie nie. Chcę spać! – powiedziałam wciąż nieco zaspanym tonem.

– Okej. Możemy chwilę pogadać? – zapytał, siadając na krześle przy biurku. Świetne rozpoczęcie dnia, nie ma co.

– Słuchaj, Jasper, możemy gadać choćby i cały dzień, ale później. Nie piłam nawet kawy, rozumiesz? Porozmawiamy PO kawie. Daj mi godzinę, błagam – choć moja wypowiedź pewnie nie miała najmniejszego sensu i była dosyć chaotyczna, to blondyn najwyraźniej ją zrozumiał, bo jedynie przewrócił oczami z irytacją i wyszedł z pokoju zamykając drzwi. Przez kilka minut leżałam bez ruchu wpatrując się w sufit. Zastanawiałam się, o co może mu chodzić. Decydując, że dowiem się później, postanowiłam w końcu wstać. Odblokowałam telefon, by zobaczyć, która jest godzina. Była 11.30. Jak na niedzielny poranek – za wcześnie. Poszłam do garderoby, po pierwsze lepsze ubrania ( .pl/collection/lazy-day-22/), ubrałam się i związałam włosy w prostego koka. Nie przewidywałam dzisiaj wychodzenia gdziekolwiek, więc nie zamierzałam się wysilać. Pościeliłam łóżko i zeszłam na dół po kawę. W salonie siedzieli już wszyscy Cullenowie, nawet Rose, która wcale, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, nie wyglądała jak chodzący trup. Chociaż, gdyby tak pomyśleć, ja naprawdę byłam chodzącym trupem. Rzeczywiście potrzebowałam swojej kawy. Wampiry żywo o czymś rozmawiały, nie domyślałam się o co chodzi. Skierowałam się w stronę kuchni, do salonu wracając już z napojem. Usiadłam na kanapie przysłuchując się rozmowie.

– Dziwię się, że Volturi jednak zdecydowali się nie złożyć nam wizyty – oznajmił Carlisle.

– Ja też, lecz nie powinniśmy teraz się tym przejmować – odparła Esme. – I co, Bree, stresujesz się przed pierwszym dniem w szkole? – zapytała.

– To może się wydawać dziwne, ale nie. Tyle razy byłam już zmuszona poznawać nowych ludzi i się dopasować, że weszło mi to już w nawyk. Potraktuję to jako jakąś kolacje biznesową, na których chodzenie w okresie świąt zmuszali mnie rodzice – odpowiedziałam gorzko.

– Na pewno będzie lepiej – pocieszyła mnie Alice i uśmiechem. – Tam nikt nie będzie rozmawiał o rozwoju gospodarki.

– Zazwyczaj były to niezobowiązujące rozmowy, do których wtrącano podpisanie nowej umowy na kilka milionów, podczas jedzenia homara lub innego paskudztwa – powiedziałam, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

– A właśnie, zapomniałam ci powiedzieć – jedziemy dziś na zakupy! – oznajmiła radośnie Alice.

– Co?! Znowu?! Przecież byłaś przedwczoraj… – ta dziewczyna naprawdę musiała kochać zakupy.

– Alice kompletnie oszalała… Jedziemy wszyscy poza Carlisle'm, bo poprosili, by za godzinę był w szpitalu – mówiła Rose.

– Ja sobie odpuszczę… Muszę powtórzyć materiał z matematyki i biologii – odparłam. Była to prawda, a na dodatek nie miałam zbytniej ochoty szaleć dziś w centrum handlowym. Kilka godzin w samotności też mi dobrze zrobi.

– Nie to nie… – oświadczyła dość smętnie brunetka. – Ale masz jechać następnym razem! – zastrzegła. Po tym powiedziałam, że chcę obejrzeć kilka odcinków serialu, więc poszłam na górę. Może dzięki temu, że Jasper pojedzie wraz z resztą na zakupy, uda mi się uniknąć rozmowy z nim? Z jednej strony to dobrze, bo miałabym, przynajmniej na razie, święty spokój, a z drugiej nie z bardzo, odwlekanie tego nic nie da. Będąc już u siebie, ściągnęłam z półki ,,Inferno", zabierając się do czytania książki. To pozwoli mi się absolutnie skoncentrować. Tak zagłębiłam się w historię Langdona i Sienny, że nie zauważyłam, gdy minęły dwie godziny i usłyszałam z dołu krzyk Esme.

– Na pewno nie chcesz z nami jechać?!

– Nie, nie tym razem! – odkrzyknęłam.

Po kilku sekundach dostałam SMS-a od Rose.

 _JASPER ZOSTAŁ! Tak bardzo naciskał na Alice, że zgodziła się, by nie jechał. Chyba chce z tobą pogadać. Jak coś to pisz._

Zaklęłam w myślach.

 _Już nie mogę się doczekać…_ – odpisałam blondynce. Postanowiłam zignorować obecność blondyna w domu. Upewniłam się, że moje drzwi są zamknięte, włączyłam laptopa i podłączyłam głośniki. Najgłośniej, jak tylko się dało puściłam muzykę zespołu Metallica. Mimo ciężkich brzmień, to zawsze pomagało mi się odstresować. Miałam też nadzieję, że wampir tego nie lubi. Po kilkunastu minutach usłyszałam, a raczej poczułam, że drzwi się otwierają.

– Pukać już nie można?! – zapytałam, ściszając nieco muzykę.

– Pukałem, ale przez to muzykę nic nie słychać. Metallica? Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie – powiedział z w miarę normalnym wyrazem twarzy. Żadnego kpiącego spojrzenia, przewracania oczami i gestów pełnych irytacji.

– A ja spodziewałam się, że znów skomentujesz to co robię. Chcesz przepraszać, przepraszaj, ale szczerze. Jeśli masz znów wydukać tylko puste słowa, to możesz od razu wyjść – oznajmiłam stanowczo. Blondyn usiadł koło mnie na łóżku. Widać było, że chce coś powiedzieć, lecz nie zbyt dobrze mu to szło.

– Możesz to wyłączyć? – zapytał w końcu zirytowany.

– Nie – odparłam krótko. To było ,,For Whom The Bell Tolls", z pewnością nie zamierzałam tego wyłączać.

– Niech ci będzie. Tym razem chciałem przeprosić i to szczerze, naprawdę. Nie mam pojęcia, co się ze mną działo przez ostatnie dwa dni, ale żałuję tego, co mówiłem – przepraszając, cały czas patrzył mi się prosto w oczy. Od razu zaobserwowałam, że mówi szczerze, lecz nie chciałam jeszcze całkowicie odpuszczać.

– Powiedzmy, że przyjmuję twoje przeprosiny, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż nie wiem, dlaczego tak o mnie myślałeś – odrzekłam chłodnym tonem.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Może chodziło mi o to, że w przeciwieństwie do innych, nawet w obliczu śmierci próbowałaś się postawić, lub o twoją samokontrolę.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytałam, nie wiedząc o co chodzi blondynowi.

– Po prostu… Mimo, że w wampirzym wieku jestem od ciebie dużo starszy, to wciąż mam problem z hamowaniem się w obecności ludzi – odparł z miną chyba pierwszy raz wyrażającą jakiekolwiek emocje poza irytacją i wściekłością. Był wyraźnie zmieszany.

– Dlaczego? – spytałam krótko.

– Przez większość życia jako wampir, żywiłem się… inaczej, niż teraz – udzielał wymijających odpowiedzi, co sprawiło, że byłam coraz bardziej zdezorientowana.

– Masz na myśli ludzką krew?

– Tak.

Po tym oboje na jakiś czas zamilkliśmy. Dobrze znałam to uczucie, pozbawianie życia niewinną osobę. Trwa kilka sekund, skutki zostają na zawsze. Wszystko było lepsze, niż mordowanie.

– Mówiłaś, że chcesz się uczyć, więc lepiej już pójdę – oznajmił, wstając z łóżka i wychodząc z pokoju. Przez następne kilka minut analizowałam jego słowa. W końcu zdałam przyjęłam do wiadomości, że nic więcej mi to nie da i otworzyłam swoją książkę do biologii, jeszcze z poprzedniej szkoły. Nie zauważyłam nawet, gdy nastał wieczór, a pozostałych wciąż nie było. Napisałam więc w tej sprawie SMS-a do Rose.

 _Naprawdę STRASZNIE mi przykro, ale już mieliśmy wracać, gdy podali w radiu, że zdarzył się jakiś wielki wypadek i drogi są nieprzejezdne, zostajemy więc na noc w hotelu, będzie można jechać dopiero za kilka godzin, gdy wszystko uporządkują. Będziemy rano, przed ósmą, więc zdążymy do szkoły. Powodzenia z Jasperem…_

Świetnie… wspaniale…. Jeszcze niech tylko Carlisle napisze, że zostaje na noc w szpitalu, będzie super… Urządzimy sobie z Jasperem imprezę piżamową i pomalujemy nawzajem paznokcie, plotkując o ostatniej fryzurze Kylie Janner…

Zeszłam na dół, by podzielić się z nim tą wiadomością, lecz chłopak mnie uprzedził.

– Carlisle właśnie mi napisał, że musi zostać na noc w szpitalu, ponoć był jakiś wielki wypadek i brakuje wolnych szpitali w całym stanie.

– Zajebiście! – krzyknęłam. No po prostu cudownie! Dziękuję wam, piraci drogowi.

– Co się stało? – zapytał.

– Rose napisała, że wrócą dopiero rano, bo ,,przez jakiś wielki wypadek drogi są nieprzejezdne i zostają w hotelu".

– Zajebiście – zawtórował mi blondyn.

– Słuchaj, dom jest duży, nie wchodzimy sobie w drogę, okej? – spytałam.

– Jasne, świetny pomysł – mruknął.

– Więc ja wychodzę do ogrodu poczytać.

– To ja pójdę na górę.

Skierowałam się więc do drzwi i wyszłam z domu. Usiadłam na bujanej ławce, kontynuując czytanie,,Inferno". Nie zauważyłam nawet gdy zapadł już mrok i literki rozmywały mi się przed oczami. Postanowiłam wejść do domu, mając nadzieję, że Jasper jest na górze, lub pojechał do Vegas. Na szczęście salon był pusty, więc przemknęłam szybko do swojego pokoju. Włączyłam laptopa z zamiarem obejrzenia kolejnego odcinka ,,Słodkich kłamstewek". Na jednym się oczywiście nie skończyło, więc trzy odcinki później, zdecydowałam już skończyć. Poszłam do garderoby, by naszykować ubrania na jutro, wiedząc, że rano pewnie i tak zaśpię. Po wykonaniu czynności, wzięłam piżamę i weszłam do łazienki. Wykąpałam się i przebrałam, po czym znów wzięłam książkę i położyłam się do łóżka. Czułam jednak wzmożoną chęć, by napić się herbaty. Nałożyłam więc szlafrok i poszłam do kuchni. Jaspera nigdzie nie było (jej!), więc wstawiłam wodę i wyjęłam kubek. Przez kilka minut szukałam herbaty, lecz w końcu znalazłam. Cullenowie mieli dość dużą kolekcję, więc zaczęłam szukać swojej ulubionej, truskawkowej z białą czekoladą. Znalazłam ją, lecz żeby było śmiesznie znajdowała się na najwyższej półce, do której ze swoim jakże wysokim wzrostem mogłam dostać się tylko za pomocą krzesła. Nie zniechęciło mnie to jednak do szaleńczych podskoków i prób zdobycia pudełka. Nie zauważyłam nawet, że w kuchni nie byłam już sama.

– Może pomóc? – usłyszałam ironiczne pytanie. Już nawet herbaty nie można spokojnie wziąć. Już miałam powiedzieć, żeby szedł do diabła i nie wracał, lecz Jasper mnie ubiegł. Podszedł blisko, ZA blisko mnie (Bree, o czym ty myślisz?!), jednym ruchem ściągnął pudełko z półki i mi je podał. Był dużo wyższy ode mnie, więc nie miał z tym żadnego problemu. Przyjęłam przedmiot, odkładając go na blat i dając tym samym blondynowi do zrozumienia, że może już iść.

– A może chociaż jakieś podziękowanie? – spytał.

– Mam klękać przed tobą na kolana i wyśpiewać odę dziękczynną, za to, że zdjąłeś mi herbatę?

– Zwykłe ,,dziękuję" by wystarczyło, ale jeśli chcesz, to nie mam nic przeciwko – odparł z uśmiechem.

– Narcystyczny debil – mruknęłam. – Możesz już iść – dodałam już głośniejszym tonem. A on, zamiast spełnić moją prośbę, przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Byłam od niego niższa o głowę i żeby spojrzeć mu teraz w oczu musiałabym zadzierać szyję, co wyglądałoby komicznie, więc po prostu spuściłam wzrok. Nie miałam jak się nawet odsunąć, za mną był tylko blat.

– To także mój dom, mogę tu być tak długo, jak chcę – wyszeptał, pochylając się nade mną i kładąc ręce na blacie. Jego zapach był urzekający – jakby wymieszanie imbiru, żywicy i cytrusów. Na litość boską, co on robił? Co on ze mną robił? Przecież jest z Alice! Zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej tak, że miałam wrażenie, że zaraz mnie pocałuje. A co najgorsze, nie miałabym nic przeciwko, gdyby to wtedy zrobił. Było mi gorąco i duszno. Woda pewnie już dawno była zagotowana. Dlaczego o tym pomyślałam?! Nagle, jak grom z jasnego nieba, przypomniało mi się, że on jeszcze wczoraj nazywał mnie rozpieszczoną suką. Gwałtownie go od siebie odsunęłam. Spróbowałam uspokoić swój oddech, by nie wyjść na idiotkę, którą sama bliskość z kimś wyprowadza z równowagi. Nie zwracając na niego uwagi, zalałam herbatę. W końcu jednak musiałam się odwrócić, a gdy to zrobiłam, spostrzegłam, że blondyn bacznie się we mnie wpatrywał, jakby to, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło, nie miało miejsca.

– Słuchaj Jasper, nie wiem dlaczego zrobiłeś to, co właśnie zrobiłeś, ale to nie może się powtórzyć, słyszysz? Prawie mnie… pocałowałeś – słowo to wyrzuciłam z siebie, jakby była to największa zbrodnia ludzkości. – Jesteś z Alice, a ja nie zamierzam być przyczyną rozpadu waszego związku, nigdy więcej tak nie rób!

– Nawet nie udawaj, wiem, że ci się to podobało. Umiem odczytywać emocje, pamiętasz? Przecież nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, prawda? – zapytał, w jego zdaniu chyba było to pytanie retoryczne, więc postanowiłam zostawić je bez odpowiedzi. Odgarnęłam jedynie włosy z twarzy i wzięłam kubek, chcąc udać się już do swojego pokoju, by na spokojnie wszystko przemyśleć. Na szczęście wampir zdecydował się nie przeszkadzać mi w tym i wręcz teatralnie odsunął się, bym mogła przejść.

Będąc już u siebie, usiadłam na łóżku i popijałam herbatę. Analizowałam każdy jego gest, próbując dociec, czemu tak się wobec mnie zachował. Najpierw mnie wyzywa i obraża, później prawie całuje. To było co najmniej szalone. Najgorsze było to, że blondyn wyraźnie mnie zaintrygował i pewnie nie protestowałabym, gdyby mnie pocałował. ,,Bree, opanuj się!" pomyślałam, tym samym dopijając herbatę i gasząc światło. Nastawiłam sobie jeszcze budzik na godzinę 6:30 i za wszelką cenę, próbowałam zasnąć.

 **Wiem, że w tym poście miałam już opisać pierwszy dzień szkoły, lecz uznałam, że zasługuje to na osobny rozdział. Zamiast tego, macie dużo Jaspera ;) Zapraszam do komentowania!**


	10. Rozdział 9

**Rozdział 9**

Następnego dnia obudził mnie mój ukochany dźwięk budzika. Marząc o minucie więcej snu, wyłączyłam budzik i spojrzałam przez okno. Padało. Super. Z powrotem opadłam na poduszkę, zamykając oczy. Jeszcze tylko 5 minut…

Ponownie obudził mnie krzyk Rose.

– Bree, jesteś już gotowa?! – spojrzałam w przerażeniem na zegarek. Była już 7:25, lekcje zaczynały się o ósmej. Cholera! Jak kula armatnia wyskoczyłam z łóżka i wzięłam ubrania, dziękując Bogu, że wczoraj je naszykowałam. Wbiegłam do łazienki, błyskawicznie je zakładając. Pierwszy dzień, a ja jak zawsze musiałam zaspać… Nie udzieliłam odpowiedzi Rose, co skłoniło ją do przyjścia na górę.

– Ty dopiero wstałaś?! – krzyknęła zaskoczona. Sama była już uczesana, ubrana i umalowana.

– Trochę mi się zaspało – jęknęłam, próbując rozczesać ogromny kołtun, który jak na złość powstał na moich włosach. – Zejdę na dół za pięć minut – obiecałam. Blondynka wyszła z mojego pokoju, a ja w końcu uporałam się z włosami, nie prostując ich ani nie lokując. To zabrałoby zbyt dużo czasu. Nałożyłam jeszcze mascarę i pomadkę, po czym zabrałam plecak i zeszłam na dół. Była 7:40, nawet nie zdążę wypić kawy. Cóż, mogłam wcześniej wstać. W salonie zostałam przywitana ironiczną uwagą Emmetta.

– Śpiąca królewna w końcu wstałam – zaśmiał się.

– Och, zamknij się – mruknęłam. Edward, który co dziwne był w domu, podał mi papierowy kubek z kawą. Spojrzałam na niego z wdzięcznością. Wyszliśmy z domu i wsiedliśmy do samochodów. W jednym byli Emmett, Rose i Jasper, w drugim Alice i Edward. Oczywiście dołączyłam się do tych drugich. Z powodu porannej gonitwy nie zdążyłam nawet przez chwilę pomyśleć, o tym, co wczoraj się wydarzyło. Siedząc w samochodzie i obserwując strugi deszczu spływające po szybie, zdecydowałam się nie zaprzątać tym sobie głowy.

– Wy oboje też chodzicie do 11 klasy? – zapytałam.

– Tak, ja, Alice i Bella, reszta jest w 12 – odpowiedział mi Edward.

– Mam nadzieję, że chociaż jedną lekcję będę mieć z którymś z was.

– Nie martw się, na pewno tak będzie – pocieszyła mnie brunetka. Po kilku minutach dojechaliśmy do szkoły, ja prawie skończyłam już kawę, przez co czułam się dużo lepiej. Wysiedliśmy z samochodu.

– Chcesz, żebym poszła z tobą do sekretariatu? – zaproponowała dziewczyna.

– Nie, dzięki, poradzę sobie – odparłam, z pewną siebie miną idąc w stronę biura. Parking oczywiście był pełen uczniów, a nowa twarz wśród znajomych była w tym mieście czymś wyjątkowym, więc gdy tylko kogoś minęłam, dostawałam zaintrygowane spojrzenie. Nie zważałam jednak na to, postanowiłam do nikogo nie podchodzić, jeśli będą chcieli, to się przywitają. Wydawało mi się, że wyraźnie ich onieśmieliłam. Pijąc kolejny łyk napoju, weszłam przez znane mi już drzwi. Na fotelu znów siedziała pani Cope.

– Dzień dobry! To znowu ja. Przyszłam donieść wszystkie dokumenty i odebrać swój plan lekcji – nie przedstawiałam się, uznając to za zbędne. Na pewno mnie zapamiętała.

– Och, oczywiście. Daj mi wszystko, a ja zaraz znajdę twój plan – odparła. W tym samym momencie zabrzmiał dzwonek, obwieszczający początek lekcji.

– Nic się nie martw, powiedz, że byłaś u mnie – powiedziała pani Cope z miłym uśmiechem na ustach. – Proszę, oto twój plan. Tę kartkę daj też każdemu nauczycielowi do podpisania, a po lekcjach z powrotem mi przynieś. Mam nadzieję, że trafisz do swojej pierwszej klasy, prawda? – zapytała, wręczając mi dwie kartki.

– Tak, dziękuję, poradzę sobie. Do widzenia! – pożegnałam się. Wyszłam z sekretariatu, spoglądając na plan, który przedstawiał się następująco:

Trygonometria

Historia

Angielski

Biologia

Lunch

Hiszpański

W-F

Mam nawet W-F… Super. Nienawidziłam W-F. Kompletnie nie miałam talentu do sportów zespołowych, szczególnie siatkówki i piłki nożnej. W poprzednich szkołach W-F nie był obowiązkowy, jeśli miało się zaświadczenie o uprawianiu jakiegoś sportu poza szkołą. Ja codziennie miałam treningi jazdy konnej, za czym ogromnie tęskniłam. No cóż, pierwszą moją lekcją była trygonometria w klasie nr 9. Poszłam więc pustym korytarzem, szykując się psychicznie na wejście w stylu ,,nowa, nieogarnięta uczennica". Nie mogłam być nieogarnięta. Musiałam być perfekcyjna, jak zawsze. ,,Bree, masz na sobie szałowe jeansy Replay, spryskałaś się Chanel No5 i jesteś fantastyczna" wmówiłam sobie i weszłam do klasy. Wraz z otwarciem drzwi przyciągnęłam uwagę wszystkich osób, w tym pana Vernera. W klasie rozbiegły się gorączkowe szepty. W ostatniej ławce zobaczyłam Edwarda, siedzącego samotnie, przez co miałam ochotę skakać ze szczęścia, lecz tylko pewnym siebie krokiem podeszłam do biurka nauczyciela, przedstawiłam się i dałam kartkę do podpisania.

– Więc, Bree, może przedstawisz się klasie i powiesz, skąd pochodzisz – powiedział. No tak, spodziewałam się tego. Wyszłam na środek klasy.

– Nazywam się Bree Tanner, jestem z Nowego Jorku, lecz sporo czasu mieszkałam we Francji – oznajmiłam spokojnym tonem.

– No dobrze, zajmij jakieś wolne miejsce i przechodzimy do lekcji.

Poszłam na koniec klasy i usiadłam obok Edwarda, uśmiechając się do niego. Lekcja minęła dość spokojnie, co chwilę ktoś rzucał mi zaciekawione spojrzenia, lecz ignorowałam to, robiąc notatki. Tak jak w swoich poprzednich szkołach, zamierzałam być najlepsza. Dość szybko zadzwonił dzwonek kończący trygonometrię. Teraz historia w klasie nr 16.

– Pomóc ci dotrzeć do następnej klasy? – zaproponował Edward.

– Nie, dzięki, poradzę sobie. Jakie masz jaszcze lekcje? – spytałam. Uzgodniliśmy, że mamy razem jeszcze angielski. Na dodatek na biologię chodziłam z Alice, a na W-F z Bellą, która, jak powiedział chłopak, była równie ,,utalentowana" co ja. Poszłam więc do gabinetu nr 16. Po drodze zaczepił mnie jakiś blondyn.

– Hej, jestem Mike Newton – ,,podrywacz", zanotowałam w głowie, przypominając sobie rozmowę z Alice. – Idziesz do 16? Chyba mamy razem historię – powiedział z uśmiechem. Od razu zauważyłam, że próbował mnie poderwać.

– Ja jestem Bree. Tak, też idę do 16 – odpowiedziałam chłopakowi.

– To super! Siedzę z Erickiem, ale on na pewno się nie obrazi jeśli od teraz będę siedzieć z tobą – mówił z tak szerokim uśmiechem, że miałam wrażenie, że zaraz rozerwą mu się policzki. Był ten wyraźnie mną zainteresowany, więc postanowiłam być dla niego dość chłodna, by nie dać mu nadziei.

– Byłoby fajnie – oznajmiłam, nie odzywając się już więcej.

Historia minęła mi dość szybko. Mike cały czas próbował mnie zagadywać, lecz wykręcałam się robieniem notatek. Angielski i biologia także zleciały bezproblemowo. Idąc wraz z Alice na stołówkę, w porze przerwy na lunch, zdałam sobie sprawę, że jeszcze tylko dwie lekcje. Brunetka zaprowadziła mnie do stolika, przy którym zawsze siedzieli Cullenowie i Bella. Wcześniej podeszłyśmy też do kontuaru, gdzie sprzedawali jedzenie. Zdecydowałam się jedynie na jabłko i baton z granoli. Usiadłam przy stoliku. Po chwili przyszedł Emmett, później Jasper z Rose, a na końcu Edward z Bellą, która cały czas wydawała się być mną onieśmielona. Zignorowałam to i rozpoczęłam luźną pogawędkę. Pytali się, jak mija mi dzień i kogo już poznałam.

– Miałaś rację, Alice, Mike to straszny podrywacz. Przyczepił się do mnie na historii i cały czas nawijał – skierowałam słowa do krótkowłosej wampirzycy.

Kilkanaście minut później zadzwonił dzwonek, oznajmiający, że już powinnam iść na hiszpański. Byłam pewna, że nie będę miała z tym językiem problemu, mówiłam nim biegle, podobnie jak francuskim, więc lekcje będą dla mnie bardzo luźne. Weszłam do klasy i ponownie oddałam nauczycielce kartkę do podpisania. Kazała mi wyjść na środek i przedstawić się, oczywiście po hiszpańsku, po czym usiąść na jakimś wolnym miejscu. Jakaś dziewczyna, w średnio długich, brązowych włosach, gorączkowo do mnie machała, chcąc, bym usiadła razem z nią. Podeszłam więc do ławki i zajęłam wolne krzesło obok niej.

– Hej, jestem Jessica Stanley – przedstawiła się. Zrobiłam to samo, po czym Jessica zaczęła mi nawijać o najprzystojniejszych chłopakach w szkole. Zauważyłam, że za wszelką cenę próbuje mi się przylizać, była taka milutka, że aż mnie od tego mdliło. Po skończonych zajęciach jak najszybciej wyszłam z klasy. Moją ostatnią lekcją był W-F. Moim największym problemem było to, że za żadne skarby nie miałam pojęcia, jak dotrzeć na salę gimnastyczną, moja duma nie pozwalała mi jednak zapytać o to żadnego ucznia. Pokręciłam się chwilę po korytarzu, szukając jakiejś strzałki, albo czegoś w tym stylu. Nagle zobaczyłam charakterystyczne blond włosy, a później resztę ciała. Jasper. W sumie lepszy on, niż na przykład Mike Newton…

– Jasper, gdzie jest sala gimnastyczna? Bo mam zaraz przeklęty W-F, i nie mam pojęcia jak tam trafić – oznajmiłam z rezygnacją w głosie.

– Musisz iść do końca korytarzu, skręcić w lewo i wejść po schodach. Ciesz się z tego W-F, ja mam teraz trygonometrię – jęknął.

– Chętnie bym się zamieniła – zapewniłam go. – Dzięki za pomoc.

Poszłam zgodnie z jego instrukcjami, myśląc, że to chyba pierwsza nasz wymiana zdań, bez żadnego sarkazmu, irytacji, obrażania się lub przepraszania. Coraz lepiej idzie. Po dotarciu na salę, wręczyłam nauczycielowi kartkę do podpisania, a on kazał mi iść do szatni się przebrać. Wspaniale… Liczyłam, że jednak chociaż dzisiaj W-F mnie ominie, ale się przeliczyłam. W pustej już szatni (pozostałe dziewczyny były pewnie na sali), przebrałam się w strój, który przezornie zabrałam z domu. Ćwiczenie w moich ukochanych koturnach nie byłoby zbyt mądre… Związałam włosy w koka i weszłam na salę. Po jednej stronie rozgrzewkę miały dziewczyny, po drugiej chłopaki. Dołączyłam do tych pierwszych, od razu podbiegając do Belli, które z męczeńską miną robiła skłony.

– Co zwykle tu robicie? – spytałam. – Są jakieś szanse na tenis i absolutny brak siatkówki?

– Niestety, gramy w siatkę cały czas… – odparła, a jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów, usłyszałam krzyk trenera.

– No dobrze, to teraz zagramy w siatkówkę. U chłopców wybiera Mike i Zack, u dziewcząt Bella i Sue.

Boże… na moje szczęście, Bella wybrała mnie jako pierwszą, za co byłam jej ogromnie wdzięczna. Po ustaleniu składu drużyn przystąpiliśmy do gry. Od razu poinformowałam koleżanki z drużyny, by nie rzucały do mnie piłki. Przez jakieś pół godziny starałam się stwarzać pozory tego, że gram, chociaż wraz z Bellą cały czas tylko uciekałyśmy. Chociaż wiedziałam, że pewnie nie zostaniemy jakimiś super przyjaciółkami, rozmawianie z nią było całkiem przyjemne. Wreszcie lekcja dobiegła końca i poszłam do szatni. Przebrałam się w swoje ubrania, z ulgą wracając do wysokich butów. Nienawidziłam czuć się tak niska. Z szatni wyszłam jako ostatnia. Na parkingu czekała na mnie reszta, tym razem bez Edwarda, co oznaczało, że będę jechać razem z Rose, Emmettem, Jasperem i Alice.

– I jak tam W-F? – zapytał Jasper.

– Chyba mogło być gorzej – odparłam. Jazda do domu zajęła kilka minut, które wypełniłam rozmową z Alice i Rose o natarczywości Mike'a, który zaczepiał mnie nawet w drodze do samochodu. W końcu jednak dojechaliśmy, i swój pierwszy dzień szkoły mogłam uznać za oficjalnie skończony.

Kolejne dni wyglądały podobnie, aż do środy. Gdy obudziłam się rano, spostrzegłam że świeci słońce. Gdyby nie to, że byłam na wpół nieprzytomna, pewnie zaczęłabym skakać ze szczęścia. Oznaczało to bowiem, że dziś nie szliśmy do szkoły. Gdybyśmy się tam znaleźli, wywołalibyśmy niezłą sensację… Postanowiłam więc dalej pójść spać, rozkoszując się wolnym dniem, a później iść pobiegać. Gdy ponownie się obudziłam, zobaczyłam, że jest 10:30. Wstałam z łóżka, biorąc strój sportowy i go założyłam. Nie robiłam żadnego makijażu, w lesie i tak nikt mnie nie zobaczy. Zeszłam na dół, gdzie wedle moich przewidywań, siedzieli wszyscy Cullenowie oprócz Jaspera i Carlisle'a. No cóż, wampir, który pracuje w szpitalu, opanował też pewnie nie błyszczenie się w słońcu.

– A ty znów idziesz na polowanie? – zapytał Emmett.

– Nie, idę pobiegać. Ma ktoś może ochotę przyłączyć się do mnie?

– Ja chcę! – odparł mięśniak z entuzjazmem.

– Nie, Emmett. Ostatnim razem segregowaliśmy ubrania, a dziś czas zrobić porządek w kosmetykach! A na tobie będę sprawdzać, czy perfumy nie zwietrzały – zabroniła mu Rose z szatańskim uśmiechem.

– Nie to nie – odrzekłam ze śmiechem i opuściłam dom. Co dziwne, nie miałam ochoty nawet na kawę. Po wyjściu na dwór, od razu puściłam się średnim biegiem w stronę lasu. Najlepsze w byciu wampirem było to, że nigdy się nie męczyłam ani nie pociłam, mimo, że odczuwałam zmęczenie. Biegnąc, obserwowałam jak błyszczy się moja skóra. Przypomniałam sobie, jak pierwszy raz to odkryłam. Razem z Diego. Przyłapałam się na tym, że od sobotniej bitwy ani razu o nim nie pomyślałam. Tyle się działo, że nawet nie miałam na to czasu. Zabiła go Victoria. Na początku byłam załamana, lecz mi przeszło. Ludzie przychodzą i odchodzą, taka kolej rzeczy. Nie ma sensu się do kogoś zbytnio przywiązywać. I tak w końcu się go straci. Wracając na ziemię, odkryłam, że zawędrowałam zdecydowanie dalej, niż zamierzałam. Zwolniłam, mając w planach powrót do domu. Jednak coś nie pozwoliło mi po prostu się odwrócić i odejść. Coś jak bardzo dziwny zapach, do tego coś na wzór… szczekania? Tak, to chyba było to. Nie wiedziałam, że w tych lasach są wilki. Pobiegłam kawałek dalej, z próżnym zamiarem zobaczenia zwierzęcia i zrobienia mu zdjęcia. Co dziwne, nigdy nie wiedziałam wilków. Gdy tak się zbliżałam, zapach stawał się coraz bardziej intensywny. Z przekonaniem mogłam też stwierdzić, że nie był to zapach krwi, jak u innych zwierząt, tylko coś naprawdę ohydnego. Pojawił się też wyraźnie słyszalny szelest liści. I wtedy je zobaczyłam. Zza gęstych, wysokich krzaków wystąpiły dumnie dwa zwierzęta. Wyglądem może i przypominały wilki, ale ich wzrost był porównywalny ze wzrostem konia lub innego podobnego zwierzęcia. Jeden miał ciemno szare futro i wyglądał bardzo groźnie, był też większy od swojego towarzysza. Sierść drugiego była czekoladowobrązowa. Nigdy nie wiedziałam wilka, ale byłam całkowicie pewna, że nie były one tak duże.

Wilki jednak w końcu zareagowały, nie bacząc na moją mało inteligentną minę. Ten większy rzucił się na mnie, przygważdżając mnie do ziemi. Za wszelką cenę próbowałam go z siebie ściągnąć, ale jakimś cudem nie mogłam. Ten drugi tylko pomógł kompanowi, przez co nie mogłam się ruszyć. Zaczęłam krzyczeć i wściekle się szamotać, mimo to sytuacja wciąż była bez zmian. Już dawno nie byłam tak przerażona. Nie zastanawiałam się nawet, jak to możliwe, że wilki zaraz mnie zabiją. Przecież do cholery jestem wampirem, nie mogę skończyć rozszarpana przez jakieś psy. Zachciało mi się płakać, uświadomiłam sobie, że to naprawdę koniec. Moją ostatnią myślą było to, że zakochałam się w Jasperze, gdy nagle ciężar został ze mnie zdjęty i poczułam się wolna.


	11. Rozdział 10

**Rozdział 10**

Przez kilka sekund, może nawet minut, byłam tak oszołomiona, że nie wiedziałam co się dzieje. Słyszałam tylko wściekłe warczenie, pewnie dwóch wilków i odgłosy walki. Podniosłam głowę z ziemi i spostrzegłam, jak Jasper stara się odeprzeć atak zwierząt. Nie trwało to długo, mimo rozmiaru stworzeń, blondyn świetnie sobie z nimi poradził. Wilki czym prędzej uciekły z miejsca wydarzenia. Sposób, w jaki się przemieszczały raczej odbiegał od normalnego. Robiły to zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, błyskawicznie zniknęły mi z oczu, ginąc w zaroślach. Jasper podszedł do mnie i z szatańskim uśmiechem na twarzy podał mi rękę. Prze chwilę kompletnie nie wiedziałam jak się zachować, jedynie intensywnie wpatrywałam się w niego błędnym wzrokiem. Dopiero po chwili zajarzyłam, że chce mi pomóc. Przyjęłam więc jego dłoń i po chwili już dosyć stabilnie stałam, otrzepując się dyskretnie z liści.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, unosząc brwi ku górze.

– Yyy… tak. To znaczy, tak. Skąd wiedziałeś, że tutaj będę? – zadałam pytanie, próbując odwrócić jego uwagę od mojej mało inteligentnej odpowiedzi.

– Alice miała wizję, widziała twoje spotkanie z wilkołakami – odparł zbyt spokojnie.

– Z czym?! Jakimi do cholery wilkołakami?! – byłam maksymalnie zszokowana. Co jeszcze, może elfy i Czerwony Kapturek…

– Wilkołakami – mówił, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie, a ja przed chwilą uciekłam z wariatkowa. – Riley nic wam o nich nie mówił? Chociaż, on chyba sam o nich nie wiedział – odpowiedział sobie sam na pytanie.

Po tym opowiedział mi wszystko na temat wilkołaków i plemienia Quileute. Jako człowiek nigdy nawet nie sądziłam, że ten świat jest tak poplątany. Prawdopodobnie ze stoickim spokojem przyjęłabym, gdyby zaczął mówić mi o latających syrenach w Pacyfiku lub elfach ze szpiczastymi uszami zamieszkujących kanadyjskie lasy. Powiedział też, bym nigdy nie zapuszczała się tak daleko w las, jest to teren wilków, którego bronił dawno podpisany pakt. Odparłam, że niezbyt zaprzyjaźniłam się z wilczkami i na piknik razem nie pójdziemy. Z blondynem jednak miałam coś wspólnego, mianowicie sarkazm, którego używaliśmy zbyt często. Z pozoru poważna rozmowa zmieniła się w miłą, a nawet przyjacielską pogawędkę, przez co z powrotem do domu zbytnio nie spieszyliśmy się, szliśmy bardzo wolnym tempem przez las. Rozkoszowałam się śpiewem ptaków, szumem liści i ciepłem, słońce, jak można się było spodziewać, dawno schowało się za chmurami, przez co nie błyszczeliśmy jak choinki bożonarodzeniowe.

– Żałujesz tego, że zostałaś przemieniona? – zapytał po jakimś czasie. Chwilę zastanawiałam się nad odpowiedzią.

– Nie mogę dokładnie stwierdzić, czy żałuję czy nie. Za pewnymi aspektami bycia człowiekiem na pewno będę tęsknić lub nawet już tęsknie. Nigdy nie będę mogła latem opalać się całymi dniami na Riwierze Francuskiej i pływać w Morzu Śródziemnym, wczesnym rankiem spacerować wzdłuż Sekwany w Paryżu. Koniec z wakacjami w Saint Tropez, Mediolanie i Florencji, przejażdżkami konnymi w słońcu. Za to jednak mam życie wieczne, mogę latać po całym świecie ile tylko chcę, żadnych ograniczeń, może poza pogodą. Brak chorób i urazów, żadnych złamanych obojczyków przy skokach – w tym momencie się zaśmiałam, przypominając sobie swój najgorszy upadek z konia. – Mimo wszystko jednak nie żałuję, co się stało już się nieodstanie, zamartwianie się jest bez sensu. Musę po prostu cieszyć się tym, co mam, nowymi możliwościami…

Po mojej dość wyczerpującej odpowiedzi, przy której wyrzuciłam z siebie wszystko, co od jakiegoś czasu mnie nękało, Jasper przez chwilę się nie odzywał.

– Jako człowiek naprawdę miałaś interesujące życie. Lazurowe Wybrzeże, Florencja? Kiedy miałaś na to wszystko czas, biorąc pod uwagę to, że już w poprzednich szkołach miałaś najlepsze stopnie ze wszystkiego?

– Sama nie wiem. Do tego dochodziły codzienne treningi i rozmaite zawody co najmniej co dwa tygodnie… – dopiero teraz zaczęłam się dziwić, skąd brałam na to wszystko czas.

– Założę się też, że wszystkie wygrywałaś, po czym chodziłaś z przyjaciółkami na kilkugodzinne zakupy, w domu uczyłaś się do sprawdzianu z chemii, a w nocy imprezowałyście w Saint Tropez – wymieniał ze śmiechem. Po chwili do niego dołączyłam. Patrząc na to z tej perspektywy, to rzeczywiście tak wyglądało. Nie sądziłam nawet, że ta rozmowa może być tak przyjemna. Jeszcze przez kilkanaście minut obgadywaliśmy Seville, Wenecję, Zurych, a nawet moje byłe, puszczalskie szkolne koleżanki. Doszliśmy jednak do mniej przyjemnego tematu, jakim były kłótnie między Jasperem i Alice. Co dziwne, chłopak sam rozpoczął ten temat, pozwoliłam mu kontynuować.

– Sam nie wiem, co się dzieje. Od jakiegoś już czasu nieustannie się kłócimy, o absolutnie absurdalne rzeczy, po czym się do siebie nie odzywamy. Nie mam pojęcia, o co jej chodzi, tym bardziej nie mam pojęcia, o ci mi chodzi. To strasznie poplątane – westchnął.

– Właśnie słyszę… Może z nią szczerze pogadaj, dowiedz się o co jej chodzi, nie wiem, naprawdę, nie jestem najlepsza w udzielaniu tego typu porad – skrzywiłam się. Nie ważne ile książek bym nie przeczytała, ile filmów bym nie obejrzała i z iloma dziewczynami obeznanymi w relacjach damsko-męskich bym nie rozmawiała, nie potrafiłam być w tym tak dobra jak one. Nie zauważyłam nawet, jak blondyn się zatrzymał i usiadł pod drzewem, gestem ręki zachęcając mnie do zrobienia tego samego. Nie miałam ochoty kończyć jeszcze tej rozmowy, a byliśmy już dość blisko domu. Nie wiedząc nawet kiedy, kompletnie się przed nim otworzyłam, co nie zdarzało mi się zbyt często.

– No dobra, jak już się domyślam, znasz większość moich wad. Jestem porywczy, wybuchowy i złośliwy, w uczuciowych sprawach też zupełnie niezdecydowany. Jakie są twoje? Jesteś zbyt perfekcyjna – powiedział z rozbawieniem, a także teatralną rezygnacją w głosie.

– Cóż, to, że jestem perfekcyjna, do chyba moja największa wada. Prawdopodobnie mam jakiś kompleks doskonałości. Zawsze muszę być we wszystkim najlepsza, dosłownie we wszystkim. Każdy musi mnie lubić najbardziej. Na przykład, kiedy miałam pięć lat i spotkałam się z córką znajomych rodziców, która była w moim wieku, zobaczyłam, że CeCe, moja koleżanka z dzieciństwa, która była też koleżanką tej dziewczyny, lub ją bardziej niż mnie, przez co zaczęłam się mścić, zepsułam jej ulubioną lalkę i robiłam jeszcze bardziej absurdalne rzeczy. Kocham być też w centrum zainteresowania, uwaga, kolejny przykład z mojego dzieciństwa: gdy miałam dziesięć lat i byłam na kolacji u kolejnych znajomych rodziców, wszyscy zupełnie mnie ignorowali. Zdenerwowałam się i specjalnie zrzuciłam talerz ze stołu, by ściągnąć na siebie uwagę innych. Wściekła mina mojej matki była bezcenna – po tym wybuchłam śmiechem. – Po tym, dopóki nie skończyłam trzynastu lat, nigdzie mnie ze sobą nie zabierali.

– Czyli, z tego co słyszę, nie byłaś zbyt zrównoważonym dzieckiem – zauważył, tłumiąc śmiech.

– Ależ nie, byłam bardzo grzeczna i zrównoważona. Ale tylko w domu przy swojej guwernantce – odpowiedziałam. Naprawdę dziwiłam się, dlaczego mówiłam mu o tym wszystkim. Nic nas przecież nie łączyło. Jednak podczas ataku wilkołaków pomyślałam, że się w nim zakochałam. Ale to przecież były kompletne bzdury. Jasne. To wszystko przez stres i strach. Wypierałam tą myśl najbardziej, jak tylko mogłam. To było absurdalne. Ale jeśli tak pomyślałam, to oznacza, że blondyn nie jest mi całkowicie obojętny. Ale on był mi absolutnie obojętny. No dobrze, może odrobinę się zaprzyjaźniliśmy, ale to nic nie znaczy. Koniec z tymi bzdurami, Bree, opanuj się.

– Zrobiło się już dość późno, myślę, że powinniśmy wracać – powiedziałam, wysilając się na beztroski ton głosu. Wampir zgodził się ze mną, więc wstaliśmy i poszliśmy lasem. Mieliśmy jeszcze niewielki kawałek drogi do pokonania, który przybywaliśmy w ciszy.

Nagle stało się coś, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewałam. Blondyn w jednej chwili wręcz brutalnie przyciągnął mnie do siebie, w drugiej nasze usta były już złączone. Nie miałam pojęcia jak to się stało, nie wiedziałam, czemu odwzajemniłam ten pocałunek. Co, do cholery, mną kierowało? Jego usta były jednocześnie zimne i gorące, twarde i miękkie. Równie szybko jak zaczął, tak samo szybko się ode mnie odsunął i popatrzył mi w oczy. Miał równie zaskoczone spojrzenie jak ja. Sam pewnie nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił. Przecież był z Alice! Nie powinniśmy byli tego robić, to nigdy nie powinno się zdarzyć i nigdy nie zdarzy się ponownie. Już miałam mu to powiedzieć, gdy błyskawicznie mnie od siebie odsunął. Nie odzywając się, szybkim tempem szedł drogą prowadzącą do domu. Ja powlokłam się za nim. Nie miałam zamiaru jako pierwsza zaczynać rozmowy, to on przecież zaczął. ,,Ale ty się na to zgodziłaś" szeptał jakiś cichy głosik w mojej podświadomości. Najgorsze było to, że ten pocałunek cholernie mi się podobał. Całowałam się, nie ukrywajmy, z dość wieloma chłopakami i to dłużej, ale żaden nie rozbudził we mnie tak sprzecznych emocji.

Po dotarciu, zostaliśmy zasypani gradem pytań. Cullenowie (Edward na szczęście nie było), próbowali dowiedzieć się, czemu tak długo nie wracaliśmy.

– Zagadaliśmy się w lesie – oznajmił Jasper, relacjonując wcześniej przebieg ,,spotkania" z wilkami. Ja szybko wywinęłam się zadaniem domowym z hiszpańskiego i pobiegłam na górę, cały czas myśląc o tym, co się stało. Od razu po wejściu do pokoju sprawdziłam telefon. Było na nim pełno nieodebranych połączeń i kilka wiadomości.

 _Bree, musimy pogadać._

 _Odbierz ten telefon, błagam!_

 _Odbieraj albo giń!_

 _Nagrałam ci się na skrzynkę kilkanaście razy, oddzwoń, albo przysięgam, zabije cię!_

 _Bree Tanner, nie obchodzi mnie w jakim Waszyngtonie albo innej Luizjanie jesteś, masz w tej chwili oddzwonić do mnie, albo wynajmę prywatnego detektywa, by śledził cię, porwał i dostarczył mi, żebym mogła z tobą do cholery pogadać. A dobrze wiesz, stać mnie na to!_

Wszystkie te groźby pochodziły od mojej przyjaciółki Katherine. Każdy SMS był straszniejszy od poprzedniego. Postanowiłam więc do niej oddzwonić, nie siląc się nawet na odsłuchanie wiadomości na skrzynce. Wybierając numer, przypomniałam sobie, że ostatni raz rozmawiałyśmy tydzień przed wampirzą bitwą, a nie widziałyśmy się od czasu mojej przemiany. Bardzo za nią tęskniłam. Dziewczyna odebrała po jednym sygnale.

– Halo, Bree? No w końcu. Myślałam, że nigdy nie zadzwonisz. Boże, jak dawno nie gadałyśmy, ale to nie ważne. Zgadnij, gdzie jestem? Poczekaj, uprzedzę cię… w Nowym Jorku! A konkretnie w twoim domu. Olga robi zajebiste lasagne, serio, ale to też nie ważne. Dzwonię żeby powiedzieć, że masz wsadzić dupę w pierwszy samolot do NY, nawet, jeśli nie będzie pierwszej klasy, nie interesuje mnie to i jak najszybciej tu przylecieć, bo nie widziałyśmy się od pieprzonych trzech miesięcy i na dodatek są wyprzedaże, a ja nie zamierzam iść na nie sama! – wykrzyczała podniecona dziewczyna. Ledwie zrozumiałam jej chaotyczny monolog.

– Czekaj, Kath, zwolnij. Że przepraszam bardzo, gdzie jesteś?! – spytałam niedowierzając.

– Boże, no przecież mówię ci, że w Nowym Jorku, w twoim domu. Manhattan, kojarzysz? Bree, Piąta Aleja?! – tłumaczyła zirytowana.

– Katherine, wiem gdzie mieszkam, ale nie mogę teraz przyjechać.

– Oczywiście, że możesz. Chociaż na tydzień, Bree, błagam. No to jesteśmy umówione. Jak będziesz w samolocie daj znać, powiem Oldze, by wysłała ci kierowcę. Do zobaczenia! – podekscytowana pożegnała się, nie dając mi dojść do słowa. Ta dziewczyna mnie wykończy. Nie wiedziałam, co zrobić, lecz nie mogłam zawieść przyjaciółki. Westchnęłam ciężko i zeszłam na dół, by powiedzieć o tym Cullenom.

– Mógłby ktoś zawieźć mnie na lotnisko w Seattle? – zapytałam z nadzieją. Wszyscy mieli miny, jakbym oznajmiła, że zamierzam wyprowadzić się do Afryki i żyć razem z zebrami.

– Ale po co? – zapytał Carlisle.

– Moja szalona, nienormalna i świrnięta przyjaciółka Katherine powiedziała, że jest w Nowym Jorku, w moim domu i że mam natychmiast przyjeżdżać, bo nie chce iść sama na wyprzedaże – oznajmiłam, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz w świecie.

– Że co? – spytał Emmett.

– Och, po prostu lecę na tydzień do Nowego Jorku. Teraz pójdę na polowanie, żeby nie zjeść nikogo w samolocie i zarezerwuję pierwszy lot do NY.

Po tym zostawiłam oszołomionych Cullenów i wyszłam z domu, drugi raz tego dnia kierując się do lasu. Polowanie trwało kilkanaście minut, tym razem się tak nie pobrudziłam i bardziej nad sobą panowałam. Nie myślałam nawet nad porannym wydarzeniem, byłam naprawdę podekscytowana na myśl o spotkaniu z najlepszą przyjaciółką. Po moim powrocie wszyscy siedzieli jeszcze w salonie, więc poszłam na górę, by zarezerwować lot i spakować kilka rzeczy. Sprawdziłam także pogodę. Na moje szczęście, większość dni w NY zapowiadała się dość pochmurnie i deszczowo. Pogoda idealna na wyprzedaże. Lot, jak dobrze się składało, miałam za kilka godzin. Zorientowałam się też, że wciąż jestem w stroju do biegania, więc przebrałam się i polokowałam włosy. Po tym, jak się spakowałam, do pokoju weszła Rose, nawet nie pukając.

– To kiedy masz ten samolot? – zapytała.

– Za kilka godzin – odparłam.

– Bierzesz tak mało rzeczy?! – zaskoczona spojrzała w stronę mojej małej walizki.

– Tak, w moim domu zostało jeszcze trochę moich ciuchów, coś pewnie zabiorę Katherine i kupię, więc prawdopodobnie wrócę z dwa razy większą walizką – zaśmiałam się.

– Masz mi coś upolować na tych wyprzedażach – oświadczyła ze stanowczą miną.

– Jasne, nie ma problemu. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie, wampiry mogą się upić i mieć kaca? – spytałam, oczywiście z czystej ciekawości.

– Cóż, osobiście nigdy nie sprawdzałam, lecz sądząc po poczynaniach Emmetta lub Jaspera po bourbonie lub czymś w tym stylu, myślę, że tak. Czasami zachowywali się naprawdę absurdalnie. A następnego dnia tego żałowali. Szkoda, że tego nie nagrywałam, miałabym czym ich szantażować – zaśmiała się szatańsko. – A po co ci to wiedzieć?

– Tak tylko pytam. To odwieziesz mnie na to lotnisko? – wolałam nie ryzykować tym, że jechałabym z Jasperem.

– Jasne, nie ma problemu, jedziemy już teraz? – zapytała blondynka.

– Myślę, że tak. Idź już na dół, ja jeszcze tylko poszukam ładowarki do telefonu i schodzę.

Po kilku minutach byłyśmy już w samochodzie, jadąc do Seattle. Jazda trwała kilka godzin, które spędziłyśmy głównie na śpiewaniu wszystkich piosenek, jakie tylko leciały w radiu. Po tym czasie siedziałam już w samolocie. By nie myśleć nad nieszczęsnym pocałunkiem, nałożyłam słuchawki i z iPada puściłam muzykę. Lot trwał jakieś pięć godzin, które minęły mi zaskakująco szybko. Nie mogłam doczekać się dotarcia do Nowego Jorku. Nagle głos stewardessy powiadomił o lądowaniu i konieczności zapięcia pasów. Spojrzałam przez okno i spostrzegłam oświetlone sylwetki wielkich biurowców i wielopiętrowych budynków. Wiedziałam, co czeka mnie po lądowaniu. Zewsząd dobiegająca głośna, klubowa muzyka, ryk samochodów, zatłoczone ulice. To właśnie kochałam w Nowym Jorku – to miasto nigdy nie spało, zawsze tętniło życiem, cały czas coś się działo. W końcu jednak samolot wylądował i można było wychodzić.


	12. Rozdział 11

**Rozdział 11**

Po opuszczeniu pokładu i odebraniu walizki usiadłam na ławce w hali przylotów, czekając aż ktoś po mnie przyjdzie. Nienawidziłam publicznych lotnisk, nigdy nie wiedziałam w którym kierunku pójść, zawsze się gubiłam, a nowojorskie było wyjątkowo duże. W pewnym momencie usłyszałam przebijający się przez gwar krzyk.

– Bree! – po głosie od razu poznałam, że to Katherine. Po chwili także ją zobaczyłam. Bardzo ładna brunetka, z oliwkową skórą i brązowymi oczami. Szybkim krokiem podeszła do mnie, po czym przytuliłyśmy się do siebie. Ogromnie się cieszyłam, mogąc znów się z nią spotkać. Wcześniej obawiałam się, że z chwilą przemiany w wampira stracę wszystkie swoje przyjaciółki, lecz to na szczęście okazało się nie być prawdą. W końcu odkleiłyśmy się od siebie.

– Boże, tak dawno cię nie widziałam. Wyglądasz zajebiście – oświadczyła elokwentnie, spoglądając na mój strój. – Zresztą, jak zawsze. Francuskie księżniczki podbijają Nowy Jork, pamiętasz? – spytała, uśmiechając się do mnie znacząco.

– Jak mogłabym zapomnieć – odpowiedziałam jej tym samym. Po tym, wzięłam swoją walizkę i poprowadzona przez brunetkę szłam w stronę parkingu, na którym stało auto, a raczej limuzyna, należąca do moich rodziców. Wnętrze było oczywiście było tak luksusowe, jak mogło być wnętrze auta wartego kilka zer. Inni wypożyczali takie na wesela lub inne tego rodzaju wielkie uroczystości, my jeździłyśmy kiedyś taką na co dzień.

– Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że wybrałaś mieszkanie w jakiejś dziurze w Montanie, zamiast Nowego Jorku. Przez ciebie musiałam wrócić sama do Paryża. Kocham Nicole, naprawdę, ale potrafi być męcząca – oznajmiła z wyrzutem Katherine.

– Po pierwsze, to nie jest Montana, tylko Waszyngton. Nie mieszaj w to Montany, bardzo tam ładnie. Po drugie, mówiłam ci, potrzebowałam zmiany, a na dodatek moi rodzice się uparli. Po trzecie, zgodzę się, Nicole bywa męcząca, ale HALO, dziewczyno, mieszkasz w Paryżu! – powiedziałam. Jechałyśmy już od kilkunastu minut i raczej nie miało się to zbyt szybko zmienić. Mimo, że było już sporo po północy, korki jak zwykle dawały się we znaki.

– Niech ci będzie. Kiedy w końcu dojedziemy?! Zaraz tu zasnę – jęknęła.

W końcu jednak dojechaliśmy na Piątą Aleję. Moim oczom ukazało się to, czego się spodziewałam. Ogromny, wielopiętrowy dom, a raczej rezydencja, cała z kosztownego, ekskluzywnego, białego kamienia. Przed nią znajdował się basen, wielkości całego ogródka przeciętnego Amerykanina. Przed żelazną bramą oczywiście ochroniarz, wpuszczający nasz samochód na nieskazitelnie biały podjazd. Wszystko było tu idealne i nieskazitelne, widać to było szczególnie późną wiosną i latem. Drzewa otaczające dom idealnie przycięte, kwiatki rosnące w uporządkowanych, starannie dobieranych kompozycjach. Byle tylko zaimponować sąsiadom, klientom firmy, czy dziennikarzom ,,Forbesa" czy ,,New York Timesa".

Wyszłyśmy z samochodu. Nie zwróciłam uwagi nawet na moją walizkę, wiedząc, że weźmie ją kierowca. Skierowałyśmy się w stronę drzwi. Mroki nocy skutecznie odstraszały zapalone latarnie, stojące wzdłuż podjazdu. W środku nie paliło się ani jedno światło, przynajmniej nie od przedniej strony. Przed wejściem Katherine mnie zatrzymała.

– Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć – w tym momencie zawiesiła się. Spojrzałam na nią pytającym spojrzeniem. – Twoi rodzice… W styczniu, po tym jak wyjechałaś do Idaho, postanowili wrócić do wrócić do Nowego Jorku. I są aktualnie w domu, nie mając pojęcia, że tu przyjeżdżasz… Błagam, nie zabij mnie – prosiła, z miną winowajczyni.

– Katherine, zabiję cię! Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś?! I mieszkam w WASZYNGTONIE! – wysyczałam wściekła, choć dobrze wiedziałam, że złość na przyjaciółkę szybko mi przejdzie. Nie umniejszało to faktu, że teraz trudniej będzie mi ukryć fakt, że mieszkam u kuzynów, którzy właściwie nie istnieją. Oraz to, że jestem wampirem. Trudno, coś się wymyśli. Jeśli Katherine nie zauważyła we mnie żadnej zmiany, oni też się nie zorientują. To przecież moi rodzice, powiedziałabym im, że wyprowadziłam się na Księżyc, a to i tak by ich nie obeszło.

– Bo gdybym ci powiedziała, nie przyjechałabyś. Jakoś przeżyjesz, ta chata jest ogromna. Chodźmy już, tu naprawdę nie jest zbyt ciepło.

Weszłyśmy więc do budynku. Przy drzwiach, o dziwo, nie było lokaja, co wytłumaczyłam sobie późną porą. Na pierwszym planie był salon. Ogromne pomieszczenie, pełne skórzanych sof i marmuru. Mimo początkowego chłodu, był bardzo gustownie urządzony, oczywiście przez najlepszych projektantów wnętrz w kraju. Zapalone przez nas światło, dawało jako taką namiastkę przytulności. Przynajmniej nie wyglądał jak tandetna podróba Wersalu, jak domy wielu bogatych znajomych rodziców. Dalej weszłyśmy po (marmurowych) schodach na drugie piętro, gdzie mieściły się sypialnie. Na parterze był oczywiście salon oraz kuchnia, na pierwszym piętrze zaś sala balowa oraz kilka innych zupełnie według mnie niepotrzebnych pomieszczeń, ale oczywiście, tradycja musi być. Na końcu korytarza były drzwi prowadzące do mojego pokoju, a raczej pokoi. Mój ,,apartament" w przeciwieństwie do reszty domu wyglądał bardziej ludzko. Najpierw mały salonik, z kremowymi ścianami, białymi, skórzanymi sofami, kawowym stoliczkiem i dużym regałem na książki. Wychodziły z niego drzwi podwójne drzwi, prowadzące do garderoby, oraz łukowate do sypialni. Weszłyśmy oczywiście tymi drugimi. Sypialnia wyglądała skromniej niż reprezentacyjny salon, podobnie jak mój pokój u Cullenów. Białe ściany, ogromne łóżko, delikatne biurko, stolik nocny, puchaty dywan, wiszący na ścianie telewizor. Oczywiście nie mogło też zabraknąć toaletki i miejsca do siedzenia przy oknie, wyłożonego miękkimi poduszkami. Do tego jeszcze jedne drzwi, tym razem do łazienki. Przy łóżku leżała duża walizka Katherine. No bo przecież nie mieliśmy kilku, jak nie kilkunastu wolno stojących pokoi gościnnych, trzeba zająć mój. Westchnęłam i podzieliłam się tym spostrzeżeniem z dziewczyną.

– Masz duże łóżko – odparła jedynie, przewracając oczami.

– No dobra, rób jak chcesz, ale ja idę do łazienki się ogarnąć i idziemy spać. I idź do któregoś z wolnych pokoi, zamierzam skorzystać ze swojej własnej łazienki! – krzyknęłam jeszcze, wchodząc do pomieszczenia obok sypialni. W myślach już wyobrażałam sobie zirytowane spojrzenie dziewczyny. Przebrałam się w piżamę, po powrocie zastając Katherine siedzącą już na moim łóżku.

– Co tak długo? Bridget zrobiłaby to szybciej – zaśmiała się, a ja odpowiedziałam jej tym samym. Bridget była dziewczyna, która razem z nami chodziła wcześniej do szkoły. Znana byłą z tego, że flirtowała ze wszystkim co się rusza, i nawet do spania nakładała grubą porcję tapety. Była żałosna.

– Żadnych porównań do Bridget! – zaoponowałam, po czym położyłam się do łóżka koło brunetki. Po chwili obie zgodnie stwierdziłyśmy, że czas iść spać i zgasiłyśmy lampkę. Przez chwilę leżałam bez ruchu na materacu wpatrując się w ciemności. Dzisiejsze, a raczej wczorajsze zdarzenie znów zaczęło mnie w myślach nawiedzać. Spędziłam tak kilkanaście minut, myśląc nad konsekwencjami tego czynu, oraz nad tym, jak bardzo to niepoprawne było. Może nie byłam świętoszką, ale jeszcze nigdy nie całowałam chłopaka swojej przyjaciółki. To było wredne, chamskie niedopuszczalne. W końcu jednak uznałam, że nie powinnam się tym sama zadręczać. Katherine mnie tu ściągnęła, niech radzi sobie z moimi problemami.

– Kath? – szepnęłam

– Co? – mruknęła chyba zirytowana. Miała problem.

– Śpisz?

– Nie, to moje alter ego, które przejęło moje ciało i mózg odpowiada na twoje pytanie.

– Och, cicho bądź. No bo mam problem. A raczej popieprzoną sytuację. Bardzo popieprzoną sytuację.

– Mów, a ja postaram się nie zasnąć.

– No dobra, ale cokolwiek powiem, masz mi nie przerywać. Więc, jak wiesz jestem u dalekiego kuzyna moich rodziców, wujka Carlisle'a i jego żony, Esme. No i oni nie mogą mieć swoich dzieci, więc adoptowali kilka nastolatków w naszym wieku. Wiem, popieprzone, ale cała moja rodzina, jak już zauważyłaś, jest popieprzona. No i tam jest Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice i Jasper. Żadne z nich nie jest ze sobą w żaden sposób ze sobą ani ze mną spokrewnione, jedynie Jasper i Rosalie są bliźniakami. I jest tak, że Rosalie jest z Emmettem a Jasper z Alice i to właśnie o Jaspera chodzi. No bo on od samego początku ma ze mną jakiś problem, mówi że jestem rozpieszczoną suką i tego typu rzeczy. No ale ostatnio przeszedł jakąś zmianę i zaczął być miły, poszliśmy razem biegać i później gadaliśmy no i on mnie pocałował, a ja nie byłam w zajebistej sukience od Prady tylko w stroju do biegania, no i czuję się fatalnie, bo odwzajemniłam ten pocałunek, a Alice jest super i nie wiem co zrobić. I chyba się nim zakochałam ale sama już nie wiem. I nie mów, że on chce tylko się ze mną przespać! – powiedziałam błyskawicznie i bardzo chaotycznie. Wolałam nie wspominać, że nie biegaliśmy, tylko walczyliśmy z wilkołakami, nie mam żadnego wujka Carlisle'a, oni tylko uratowali mi życie przed świrniętą wampirzą rodziną królewską, wampir który mnie pocałował ma ponad 200 lat, aha i ja sama jestem wampirem.

Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, jak bardzo chciałabym powiedzieć o tym Katherine. O tym wszystkim, co działo się przez 3 miesiące. O tym, jak beznadziejnie czułam się odbierając niewinnym osobom życia. O tym, jak znienawidziłam samą siebie. O tym, jak bardzo chciałam zginąć. O tym, jak po każdym polowaniu płakałam przez kilka godzin w jakimś ciemnym kącie starego hotelu. O tym, jak przyległa do mnie łatka puszczalskiej suki, bo wyładowywałam swoją frustrację przysypiając się z każdym wampirem rodzaju męskiego, którego stworzyła ta ruda wywłoka. Ale nie mogłam, Cullenowie ostrzegli mnie, że grozi za to śmierć. Nie można się ujawniać, nikomu.

Po moim przymówieniu, Katherine przez długi czas myślała w ciszy.

– W co ty się wpakowałaś… Nie mam pojęcia, jak możesz się z tego wyplątać, ale obiecuję, że coś wymyślę, daj mi teraz trochę czasu. Chodźmy już spać, mamy jutro dużo zajęć, a musisz jakoś pokazać się swoim rodzicom.

Po tym zdecydowałam się już nie odzywać, dziewczyna miała rację, nie powinnam teraz się tym zadręczać. Są ważniejsze sprawy. Po kilku minutach, wykończona całym dniem, już spałam.

* * *

Kilka godzin później obudziłam się, i stwierdzając, że brunetka koło mnie jeszcze śpi, poszłam do garderoby i do łazienki, w której ubrałam się i pomalowałam . Na szczęście pogoda była jak dla mnie idealna, chmury oblężyły niebo, lecz nie zanosiło się na deszcz. Gdy wyszłam z łazienki Katherine już nie było w sypialni, więc pewnie ogarniała się w łazience któregoś z gościnnych pokoi. W końcu jednak przyszła, więc mogłyśmy iść na dół, by przeżyć konfrontacje z moimi rodzicami i Nowym Jorkiem. To pierwsze zdecydowanie było gorsze. Cały dzień miałyśmy już zaplanowany. Od razu po zjedzeniu śniadania wychodziłyśmy na prawie cały dzień na zakupy. Później miałyśmy spotkać się z Ashley DiLaurentis, naszą przyjaciółką, a wieczorem całą trójką szłyśmy na imprezę do jednego z najbardziej znanych i najdroższych klubów w NYC. Oczywiście żadna z nas nie była pełnoletnia, lecz czy jest coś, czego nie można, gdy się zapłaci? Żadnej z nas nawet nie obchodziło to, że jest czwartek, środek tygodnia, i że teoretycznie obie powinnyśmy być w szkole. Katherine usprawiedliwiła się odwiedzinami chorej cioci w Norwegii, Rose miała powiedzieć, że pojechałam do rodziców, a Ashley swoją jutrzejszą nieobecność wyjaśniła zawodami jeździeckimi w Alabamie.

– Idziemy już? Naprawdę potrzebuję kawy – oznajmiła zniecierpliwiona brunetka. Jedynie się uśmiechnęłam i pokiwałam głową. Na dole przy stole siedzieli moi rodzice, Veronica i John Tanner. Na mój widok odwrócili głowy i spojrzeli zdziwieni.

– A ty nie miałaś przypadkiem być w Wirginii? – zapytała obojętnym tonem. Była to piękna, elegancka, dystyngowana kobieta, zawsze w ubraniach od najlepszych projektantów, z biżuterią powalającą inne przedstawicielki płci pięknej. Mój ojciec za to był typowym biznesmenem. Zawsze idealnie czysty garnitur, zazwyczaj od Armaniego. Typowi ludzie sukcesu.

– W Waszyngtonie – w tym momencie wywróciłam oczami – Przyjechałam na tydzień, żeby spotkać się Katherine.

Po tych słowach razem z dziewczyną weszłyśmy do kuchni, gdzie była już Olga, wraz ze swoimi pysznymi croissantami i najlepszą kawą. Oczywiście od razu mnie uściskała i zadała miliard pytań. Gdy w końcu grzecznie udało mi się odpędzić od jej czułości, zaczęłyśmy konsumować nasze śniadania. Po kilku minutach, które spędziłyśmy nas debatowaniem, do których sklepów najlepiej wcześnie pójść, by uniknąć kolejek, do kuchni weszła moja matka, prawdopodobnie bo dolewkę kawy. Był to napój bardzo w mojej rodzinie popularny.

– U kogo w końcu jesteś? – zapytała, jakby z czystego obowiązku.

– Och, wiesz, u tego waszego kuzyna, od strony ciotecznej babki, tej która kiedyś na Wigilie…

– Dobra, nieważne, spieszę się. Mam tylko nadzieję że chodzisz do szkoły – po tym, nie pozwalając mi udzielić żadnej odpowiedzi, bez słowa wyszła z pomieszczenia. Wymieniłam znaczące spojrzenia z przyjaciółką. Nagle, nieoczekiwanie wybuchłyśmy śmiechem, nie wiedziałam nawet, z czego się śmiałyśmy. Szybko dokończyłyśmy nasze jedzenie, po czym wyszłyśmy z domu.

Nasze zakupy trwały cały ranek oraz sporą część popołudnia. Kupiłam nową sukienkę, którą zamierzałam założyć dziś do klubu, kilka par spodni, sporo t-shirtów, butów i spódnic. Oczywiście nie mogło zabraknąć kosmetyków i perfum. Po zakupowym szaleństwie poszłyśmy do jednej z niewielkich restauracji na przedmieściach. Właśnie tam zmierzałyśmy obie spotkać się z Ashley, z którą miałyśmy także wrócić to mojego domu.

Jadłam właśnie swoje lasagne, gdy spostrzegłam, że do budynku weszła piękna, drobna blondynka, z niebieskimi oczami i włosami układającymi się w fale.

– Hej, dziewczyny. Boże, jak dawno się nie wiedziałyśmy – oznajmiła głosem pełnym entuzjazmu, gdy już wszystkie się uściskałyśmy.

– Ale w tym tygodniu to wszystko nadrobimy – zapewniłam ją.

– To jak, impreza dzisiaj? – zapytała blondynka – Dzwoniłam jeszcze do Chloe, spotkamy się z nią przed klubem o 20.

– Myślałyśmy, że może Chloe przyjdzie razem z tobą – zdziwiła się Katherine.

– Wiecie, po tym jak Bree wyjechała do Wisconsin, a ty, Kath to Francji, szczerze mówiąc przestałyśmy się aż tak przyjaźnić. Ja spędzam teraz więcej czasu z nową dziewczyną, Becky, pewnie będzie dziś w klubie, więc ją poznacie. Chloe trzyma się teraz głównie z Bethany.

– Z BETHANY?! – wręcz wykrzyczałyśmy, zdziwione i zdezorientowane. Każda z nas w przeszłości nie znosiła Bethany, po tym, jak odebrała chłopaka naszej koleżance, Emily.

– Tak, sama nie wiem czemu, ale zaczęła się zachowywać nawet gorzej niż ona. Nie lubię plotkować, ale ponoć po każdej imprezie ląduje w łóżku z innym facetem.

Jak na zawołanie zgodnie się skrzywiłyśmy.

– Ale słyszałam też, Bree, że na dzisiaj w klubie ma być Tyler – blondynka rzuciła mi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. No tak, Tyler Lockwood. Kapitan szkolnej drużyny futbolowej, w którym kiedyś byłam po uszy zadurzona. On oczywiście był z tego powodu zachwycony, każdy chciał umawiać się z najpopularniejszą laską w szkole.

– Nawet tak na mnie nie patrzcie, mówiłam wam. Z Tylerem sprawa zakończona, raz się przespaliśmy, szału nie było, koniec – podsumowałam, wybuchając śmiechem. Przyjaciółki od razu mi zawtórowały.

Rozmawiałyśmy jeszcze przez jakiś czas, po czym całą trójką zdecydowałyśmy, że czas już jechać do mnie, byśmy mogły wystroić się przed wyjściem. Oczywiście limuzyna posłusznie stała już na chodniku przed restauracją, więc nie musiałyśmy czekać nawet minuty. Do mojego domu dotarłyśmy zaskakująco szybko, biorąc pod uwagę ruch w Nowym Jorku. Moich rodziców oczywiście już nie było, Olga poinformowała nas, że wrócą dopiero za trzy dni, po czym kazała na poczekać na dole, aż upieką się babeczki, ponieważ wzięła sobie za punkt honoru, by odpowiednio nas wykarmić, bo byłyśmy ,,stanowczo zbyt chude". Poświęciłam te kilka minut, by uświadomić dziewczyny, że nie mieszkam w Montanie, Wirginii, Wisconsin ani w Idaho, tylko do cholery w Waszyngtonie. Niewiele późnej wchodziłyśmy już po schodach do mojego pokoju, ja z talerzem parujących muffinek, a Kath i Ash ze świeżo nabytą wiedzą geograficzną.


End file.
